


Who Hides In The Shadows?

by JoanTheQueen



Series: Season 8 Stories [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanTheQueen/pseuds/JoanTheQueen
Summary: She hides in the shadows, she always rises, she never dies.They called her a Freak, a cockroach, and they were right to be afraid. No one will be safe anymore.Everyone who betrayed her will pay, or will they?Who Hides In The Shadows follows the story of the events taking place after the Season Seven Finale.





	1. Mother and Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts on the chapter below!

Vera stared down at Grace who was sleeping soundly in her cot, the new mother smiled as she couldn't stop watching her daughter. She created her, she's finally someone who she wants to be.. A mother.

"My Grace... No one will hurt you, I will protect you my precious," Vera promised as she stroked Grace's forehead and pulled up her blanket to tuck her into the warmth.

Vera turned around to hear knocking on the door, the time was ten in the night. She sighed and left her daughter to rest, turning the corner and confronting the door. 

Despite the Joan Ferguson case being closed, Vera's fear of opening the door to someone remained imminent. You never know who could be waiting on the other side or what could happen when you open the door.

Vera grabbed the handle and revealed Jake who stood in the doorway with a awkward smile, hands in his hoodie. 

"Hey um... I was just wondering how Grace is going? I would of called but..." Jake asked, voice shaking.

Vera signalled Jake to enter as she signalled towards the living room, Jake smiled and let himself in and walked through the hallways and to the small cot in the lounge room. He looked inside and remained silent.

"She's so tired," Vera laughed silently as she also looked inside.

Jake chuckled, he couldn't stop smiling. His daughter is here with him, his child, his blood, their blood... Grace opened her eyes and woke up crying, starting a fit. 

"Great... At this rate I won't have any sleep!" Vera joked as she put her hands inside and cradled Grace in her arms, bringing her to the couch with a bottle of milk. She began to feed her daughter with Jake standing in front of her. 

Vera looked up at her ex. "Please, sit," She offered.

Jake sat down slowly and couldn't take his eyes off Grace, it was nice to see something so pure after the events that happened months ago.

"How are you going with coming to terms with the siege?" Jake asked carefully.

"I'm getting there, I just wish I could of given birth in a better place and time... Like really, a siege?" Vera sighed.

Jake placed his hand on Vera's shoulder, the mother looked straight at him. "I'm sorry Vera, I would of stopped it if I-" Jake started, being cut off by Vera.

"There was nothing anyone could do, Brody had guns on us. If you did that you would of been shot, don't worry," Vera assured, placing her hand on Jake's. 

The two remained silent for a while, staring into their souls. The unresolved romance was broken by the sound of the door knocking. Vera frowned and asked Jake if he could hold Grace while she answered it.

Vera stood up and confronted the door again, opening it to reveal someone she would of never expected.

"Rita!" Vera gasped as she witnessed the inmate dressed in a red shirt with a leather jacket and dark blue jeans standing outside the doorway.

"Ms Bennett... I'll explain later, I need to talk to you urgently. It's really important," Rita asked.

Vera remained still, trying to process what just happened. 

"Uh sure.. Come in Rita," Vera smiled, at least it wasn't someone worse who ended up inside her house Vera thought. Other than some of the inmates, Rita was her friend who she trusted with all her heart ever since that night in the hospital.

Vera escorted the inmate into the lounge room, Jake gasped as he saw Rita staring back at him. "Connors?" Jake asked confused, looking back at Vera.

Rita sat down on a chair in front of the couch where Vera and Jake sat at. 

"How are you here?" Vera asked curiously. "No! More importantly how did you escape the prison?" Jake asked, cutting to the chase.

Rita sighed and began to explain everything. "When I arrived at Wentworth, I was assigned by the department to do a job on Marie Winter. That job was to uncover a dirt file we knew was kept with her at all times, that all went to shit when I killed Drago. Because of Michael Heston being exposed for working with Marie, people are investigating the government and police departments and they've sent me into witness protection to avoid any risk of my cover being blown," Rita explained.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes before accepting the truth behind Rita's origins. 

"Is Rita Connors your real name?" Jake asked curiously. 

Rita shook her head. "No... It's one of the few names I've used," Rita replied. 

"Does anyone else know about your identity?" Vera asked. 

Rita nodded. "Ruby and Mr Jackson."

"Right, now this makes sense."

"Anyways, enough about me. How's the little one goin'" Rita signalled, smiling at the small newborn in Jake's arms.

Vera turned her head towards Grace and stroked her forehead. "The little one's very tired, she's a whiner," Vera sighed. 

"I feel your pain, I remember when Roo was very young the crying never stopped, nothing has changed," Rita laughed as she stood up to observe Grace who was wrapped in a white blanket with flowers.

"She's deadly, no one will be safe when she blooms," Rita laughed.

"Especially with a warrior for a Mum, she's lucky to have you," Rita added. 

Vera felt a lump in her throat as she swallowed, she can't let herself get emotional at this time.

"I should tell you, uh... Jake's her father," Vera awkwardly revealed.

Rita looked over to Jake and grinned with politeness. "Congrats Mr Stewart!" 

"Thanks Connors, sorry I mean Rita," Jake chuckled.

* * *

The time was 12:42, Vera yawned as she jumped into bed and slid under the covers after tucking Grace in for the night.

Being a mother was something new to her and she still couldn't fully wrap her head around the fact that her daughter is her future from here and now and she couldn't be more happy about it, this is a fresh start to her life where she can finally put her focuses onto something healthy.

Vera laid awake, thinking about all the possibilities. What will Grace grow up to be like? Will she be like her? But then came the insecurities, the questions which raised Vera's heartbeat. 

'Can I be a good Mum?'

Vera vows that she will never, never be what her Mum was to her, Grace will not live like she did. After a longtime of deep and dark thinking, Vera knew she couldn't sleep so she sat up and scanned the room,

Something caught her attention from the corner of her eye, Vera turned her head to the front of her bed where the window was. Something black and slightly shiny slid away on the edge of the window outside, Vera frowned as she focused for a while.


	2. Unearthed

Will strolled through the prison corridors and passed multiple units, his flashlight was the only brightness.

Late night shifts often unearths devious thoughts in his mind, thoughts about his past and what he could of done or should of done or even what he has done. What played on his mind the most these days is his constant suspicions about Marie, did she love him like he loved her? 

Was she playing him through it all?

Did she mean for anyone to get hurt?

Would she let Brody shoot him if push came to shove between the two men?

Like Vera asked him, "Do you really think Marie's just a grieving mother?" He wondered if she was just that or was something else waiting to rise from the ashes? What was the bigger picture when it came to Marie?

Just as Will's thoughts were invested into Winter, he passed the protection unit. He stopped and shined his light through the bars and saw Marie's cell number, he then jumped when the door opened slightly and saw Marie's white eyes seep through it. The torch revealed the frosty white skin of the madam who slowly stepped out of her cell, wearing a black gown which dangled from her legs.

Marie slowly stepped out of the small room and confronted the bars, gripping her hands tightly as she stared up at Will with a smile. 

"Will..." Marie slowly said.

Will frowned as he noticed a lighter in Marie's hand and the state she was in.

"Are you high?" Will asked with disappointment. 

A tear escaped Marie's eye as she slowly wiped it off, using her other hand to touch Will's large hand from the other side of the bars.

"I still love you..." Marie cried.

Will tried his best to compose himself, he awkwardly stared down at his feet and swallowed. Marie began to stroke his face slowly and soothingly, the haunted touch of Winter was irresistible.

Will snapped out of Marie's hypnotism and moved her hand away. "What do you want?" He asked.

"You know what I want," Marie assured. 

"I don't know you anymore Marie," He replied.

Marie looked hurt and pulled something out of her gown and held it in front of him. 

"I want to be released into General," Marie explained, handing him the USB. 

Will frowned. "What's this?" 

"Insurance, I love you.. I really do Will but I'm not afraid to use this if I have to," Marie explained.

Will began to panic. "You're going to blackmail me?" He asked.

Marie watched the guard with empathy. "Only if you refuse to move me back, I don't want to be here anymore."

"The women will tear you apart," Will assured.

"When will I get out?" Marie asked, ignoring Will.

The two remained silent for a while before Mr Jackson spoke up. "Tomorrow morning." He replied.

* * *

Vera, Will, and Jake sat at in Vera's dining room in silence while asking themselves why on earth Will called an urgent meeting at nearly 1:00AM.

Vera and Jake glared at each other, noticing the bags under their eyes. 

"Mate if this is about Ferguson..." Jake sighed.

"No it's not Ferguson... It's about Winter," Will revealed. 

"Marie? What about her?" Vera asked.

Will gulped as he fiddled his fingers nervously, Vera obviously knows about his inappropriate relationship with a prisoner but Jake on the other hand has no idea and how he'll react is out of his control.

"She's blackmailing me so she can be released into General Population..." He revealed.

Vera sighed and watched Will with disappointment, she knew this would happen.

"I warned you," Vera explained.

"I know, and I should of listened to you," Will sadly replied. 

After another few minutes of silence, Will spoke up again.

"What should I do? If I release Winter in into general the women will tear her apart, if I don't she'll leak our relationship to the board and I'll have to resign," Will asked with worry.

"Is Marie dying really as bad as you think? If she's gone then it's over," Jake spoke up. 

"You can't be serious! She's a prisoner not a monster, if there's any chance she'll confront the inmates again we need to protect her as it's your job," Vera said defensively. 

"Vera's right, as much as we hate her we need her safe. The last thing you need is another incident," Jake reminded.

* * *

Will parked his motorbike inside the garage and secured it, he then walked out of the garage and towards the front door to check for mail.

He looked down and saw a piece of paper weighed down by one of his shoes, Will frowned and bent down to see what it was. He breathed heavily as he realised what he's just saw.

When Joan Ferguson was buried she had a drawn picture of Bea to stare down at her, the last face she will ever see. 

What Will is holding... Is Bea. Will shook his head in denial as he turned the paper over and read the dark scary writing.

'EN GARDE MR JACKSON'

He never buried her deep enough..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Will bury her deep enough afterall...?
> 
> Leave your thoughts and please give this story Kudos to keep my motivation running. :D <3


	3. Fiery Confrontation

Rita walked on the sidewalk on the open streets near a shopping centre, carefully observing every sight from all angles while her hoodie covered most of her face.

The street lights revealed too much of Rita's face, she often worried if she wasn't wearing enough to cover her true identity. Rita saw her desired store and was about to confront it, she needed to buy some supplies for Vera and Grace.

As she was walking on the sidewalk, a man gave her a suspicious glare. Rita's heart bumped hard as she turned the other way and saw more citizens coming her way, she tried her best to calm down

A woman on her phone slowly walked over to Rita who was on the phone, completely ignoring her. 

"I'll visit Rita soon," She said.

Rita gasped as she carefully pulled her hoodie down to cover her eyes, it took a while for her to keep her cool and convince herself that she's not the only Rita in the world.

As the ex undercover continued her journey down the cold streets, she heard a catastrophe behind her. A man dressed in a black leather jacket with a crown on his black shirt harassing an aboriginal woman who was obviously trying to tell him to leave her alone.

Rita stood alone and peered around the corner of the alleyway the two were in, watching the scene go down. She may have to get in on it.

"Leave me alone you prick!" The short woman demanded, turning around and pointing her finger in the pale man's face.

The man didn't reply as he forcefully grabbed the woman's wrist as tight as he could, pulling her closer to his face. The woman screamed and swung at him, ultimately missing him as the man ducked and came back up, punching her in the nose.

"Fuck!" She cried as she turned her head, wiping the blood off the bottom of her nose as it dripped on her finger.

"Hey, you look at me when I talk to you," The man demanded, grabbing her by the collar.

Rita had enough of this and crouched down onto the cold hard floor, slowly crawling her way behind the man. Now him, Rita, and the girl were now in feet's reach.

Rita stood up and wrapped her arm around the man's neck and shoved him against the wall behind her, the woman gasped as she watched the struggle. 

The man turned around and swung a punch towards Rita who ended up behind him as he blinked, Rita punched his head in. He fell on his back, watching Rita who was standing above her. 

Rita then heard sirens coming up close to where she was. "Shit!" Rita gasped as she ignored the abused girlfriend and ran down the alley.

"Stop right there!" A voice said from behind her. 

Rita ran as fast as she could and turned a corner, quickly peeking and saw one policeman about to turn to where she was. Rita acted quickly and threw a big metal bin to his feet, tumbling him over.

Rita continued her marathon run out of the alley and ran inside the mall, speeding through the crowd. People whispered and pointed and then were shocked when a police ran inside with blood dripping from his forehead. 

Rita turned her head around and saw him close, she turned back around to see a policeman right in front of her who grabbed one of her arms with a pair of handcuffs in another. 

The other cop caught up and restrained her from behind. "My name's Rita Connors, I'm a cop!" Rita yelled.

"Enough of that, you're coming with us," The cop demanded as they forcefully shoved her past the crowd, all staring at her.

* * *

Will used his swipe card to open the bars to enter inside the protection unit, he stepped inside and confronted Marie's cell and peeked through the window.

This was the last thing he needed, not only is he being blackmailed by a mastermind but last night he was faced with his past. Was his biggest fear a reality? Did he bury that freak deep enough? Will lost sleep over these paranoid thoughts, surly she couldn't of survived as the trio found a body...?

Marie looked up from her picture of Danny and placed it carefully on her side, standing up from her bed and stood in front of Will who was in her doorway.

"Are you here to take me?" Marie asked.

Will watched the smaller woman angrily and nodded, he's realised that he doesn't love her. Not after what she put him, Vera, and the victims of the siege through.

"Good, off we go."

* * *

The brawler doors opened to reveal Rita in the middle who was wearing clothes which covered everything but her face and cuffed hands, she stood up with a frown on her face and stepped out of the van and into the arms of Ms Miles and another guard.

They took the prisoner inside, Rita felt deja vu from last time she was incarcerated except this time had entirely different circumstances, this time she's back inside for real and with the whole police corruption going on she has nowhere to hide. 

Rita went through the standard process of entering Wentworth and made her way to H1, she saw Boomer and Allie talking to each other at the desk while drinking some tea. They both saw their cellmate and Boomer immediately jumped up while Allie still sat there with a rough expression, she looked like a completely different person.

Boomer ran over to Rita and hugged her, squeezing her tightly as they chuckled. 

"Reet's!" Ruby said from behind her sister, running up behind her and giving her a massive bear hug. 

Rita turned around and grinned, hugging Ruby back. "Where did you go?" Boomer asked, sighing as she noticed Allie not paying attention.

Connors opened her mouth but no words came out, Ruby stepped in to help protect her sister. 

"She was transferred for a while but she's back aye!" Ruby said, patting Rita's shoulder.

"That must of sucked, which prison?" Boomer asked curiously. 

"Blackmoor," Rita replied. 

"Ah," Boomer clicked, sitting back down with Allie.

The three prisoners watched her with worry, Ruby confronted her ex and sat down next to her as Rita did the same.

"You alright Allie?" Ruby asked.

Allie looked up and nodded, avoiding eye contact. Tension was in the air.

"No you ain't, is it about Lizzie?" Boomer asked.

Allie sighed and placed her hands on her forehead in stress. "Marie's not gonna forget what I did," Allie explained.

"What do you mean?" Ruby frowned.

"I shot her and Brody and I threatened to kill her, we're enemies," Allie added.

"It's not like they're gonna put Marie back here," Rita corrected.

Allie glared at Rita, almost as if she was daring for her to say that again. "You don't know her like I do, she will get her way. She always does."

* * *

Marie and two guards strolled through the corridors, the inmates pointed and gasped as they saw the dangerous inmate return right in front of them.

With a rough and emotionless look on Marie's face, she confidently looked forward and let the women say what they had on their mind.

"We're gonna fucking kill ya!"

"The fuck are ya doing back here bitch?"

"They should of let you rot in protection..."

Other women would be afraid of threats like these but Marie isn't, she's going to let them say what they want to say and let them stare at her. She lost control the first time around but she can gain it again, that's the difference between her and the other titans of the past. When they lost their credibility they sat and waited to die while Marie never stops trying.

Marie went through the routine and placed her belongings in her cell and quickly left her unit.

She passed the corridors, paying close attention to the others. She was the prey, the others were predators. They watched her and planned their own righteous acts. Marie's accepted that she doesn't have the same power as she used to, no protection on the outside and no crew but that's not a problem for her as she's already managed to trap one person in her sphere. 

Will Jackson.

Marie entered the yard and as soon as one inmate saw the powerful matriarch the rest followed through and the conversations were killed, the yard was filled with silence and tension.

Marie smiled wickedly as she approached the middle of the yard, staring into the eyes of the prisoners with absolutely no fear.

She was ruthless, nothing can stop her.

Marie faced the basketball courts, she turned around and saw Rita Connors standing at the other side of the yard with an expression on her face that screamed Showdown. 

The two titans stared off for a while and as soon as Marie could react, an inmate grabbed her from behind and held a shiv to her throat. 

"Fuck!" Marie gasped as the inmates circled around the struggle. Ms Miles and Mr Stewart were hesitant to break it up and were right to be as two prisoners held the guards hostage in a similar sense to how they did with Marie. 

Rita's eyes widened as she saw what was going on, she confronted the circle and glared into Marie's soul and saw the fear.

"I wont let you get your way again Marie," the inmate whispered.

Marie's jaw opened as she realised who was holding her hostage, it was Allie...

"Allie... No one needs to get hurt please just let me go..." Marie pleaded.

Allie laughed and signalled for the officers holding Jake and Linda hostage to pull them aside and signalled the inmates to move out of her way to the basketball courts.

Allie and several other inmates shoved Marie over to a pole, tying her hands and feet up with rope. The prisoners laughed and cheered as they watched the hostage situation go down.

Out of all people to exact retribution on an enemy Marie never thought it would be Allie to be the one to hold the knife, not in a million years.

Allie stood in front of Marie and glared before moving to the front. 

"Alright listen up!" Allie spoke out, raising her voice and ceasing the chats.

"Three people are dead because of this woman... Vicky Kosta!" Allie explained, pointing to Kosta's crew.

"May Jenkins!" Allie pointed to Boomer.

Allie swallowed her pain and was about to get emotional but didn't let it get to her. 

"Kaz Proctor!" She added.

"I didn't kill Kaz..." Marie angrily reminded.

Allie turned around and rolled her eyes. "If it wasn't for you and your protector she'd still be alive," Allie reminded.

Marie growled and began to breakdown, she kicked her feet and arms in an attempt to break the rope but it didn't work.

"Fuckin' kill her!" An inmate spoke up.

Allie turned around to the crowd. "Now that she's back and the Top Dog position hasn't been taken for weeks, It's time for a vote!" Allie explained.

The inmates talked louder, bidding for who could possibly take over. 

"Rita!" An inmate called out. 

Allie turned her focuses on Connors who was all the way at the back, she shook her head and refused to be involved in prison politics. Allie frowned with empathy.

"Allie...?" Marie said with a small voice. Allie faced Marie, crossing her arms.

"When I'm Top Dog I will be coming for you," Marie threatened, speaking up louder.

The inmates grew angry as Marie was losing control, more guards approached the scene and watched from behind the fence.

"And Ruby!" Marie added.

Rita had enough and ran towards the front of the crowd and she also lost control.

"Like hell you will! I will fucking kill you if you try anything," Rita shouted.

"And I think I will come after you first Rita! Do you lot want to know about her little secret?" Marie asked, causing confusion over the prison.

Rita raised her eyebrow and looked behind her, hoping what she was about to say wasn't what she thought. 

"Rita Connors... Is one of them!" Marie revealed, pointing towards the guards.

Rita's jaw opened but she quickly contained herself and didn't give a reaction. 

"You are full of shit Winter!" A prisoner said.

"Connors is nothing more than a lying pig, she came in here to do a job on me in an attempt to retrieve my dirt file. She's been trying to find out my protector and network, she got cut loose after killing Drago," Marie revealed.

"Fuckin' prove it!" The same prisoner demanded.

Marie smiled at Rita one last time before she spoke up. "Why do you think she left the prison?" Marie asked.

"I'll tell you why, because she left to be put into Witness Protection. The siege revealed many corrupt officers and government officials, she had to be safe," Marie laughed.

"Isn't that right Rita Harris?" Marie asked.

* * *

Text Message (10:02PM) Will Jackson - 'I need to talk, can we meet?'

Text Message (10:12PM) Jake Stewart - 'Sure, what about?'

Text Message (10:14PM) Will Jackson - 'I'll tell you when we meet'

Text Message (10:15PM) Jake Stewart - 'Okay, see you soon.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joan comes into the story very soon readers, please leave your thoughts and kudos down below! <3 
> 
> Oh and watch out for Chapter 4, it's good one. ;) :D


	4. Golden Crown

Will closed his fridge and poured himself a glass of wine, he needed it after today. 

He felt angry for Rita, her planned failed to keep her cop status undercover. If it wasn't for him releasing Marie back into general this never would of happened.

He drunk the cold beverage, probably more than he should. Along with the stress of Marie came the fear of that drawing he was convinced would stay below ground, he thought he was crazy for thinking Ferguson was still alive. They found her inside the box and the police informed Vera that the body was the same height and build, dressed in Wentworth issues clothes.

Will told himself that justice has been served, Ferguson is dead and will remain dead. She lost this time and she payed with her life, The Freak is no more.

After finishing his drink, he stepped out of the kitchen and strolled through his house. It was dark and silent, something was playing on his mind. He turned his head towards the window near the front door as something caught his eye, he felt like he was being watched.

Will frowned and pulled his phone out of his pocket, he's expecting Jake very soon to discuss the drawing which was currently laid on his bench. He picked it up and observed it, the paper was stained with dirt and was slightly ripped on the corners, he had no idea how this could be unearthed as it was in that box when Ferguson was buried.

Perhaps Brenda Murphy took it out after they left when they dug the box up for future blackmail but that doesn't make sense as Murphy's dead though she could of gotten someone to do her dirty work for her? And of course there's the other option, the option Will avoided, the option which could turn the whole game on it's head.

Will jumped as he thought he heard voices outside his house, he placed the paper down and slowly walked up to the window and looked outside as he scanned the empty street.

"I'm hearing things..." He said to himself as he confronted Bea's picture once again.

He wiped the dust off it and stared into Bea's face, it felt like a something punched him in his stomach as he felt pain seeing the face of his friend who was brutally murdered. She never deserved what she got, she deserved to live a happy life.

"I did it for you," Will sighed.

Mr Jackson took the photo to his room and placed it in his drawer, not for anything suspicion but to remember Bea. Sometimes he wished he never let Allie put that photo in the box, Bea deserves better than to be in the same place as a rotting corpse.

Will closed the drawer and walked through his hallway and back out to the living room, he decided to have another drink and opened his fridge. As he grabbed a bottle two hands were gripped around his throat, Will choked and kicked and punched like a madman.

He elbowed the attacker in the rib and turned around to see a tall man in a black hoodie with a golden crown on his shirt looking down at him, he held his stomach in pain as Will took this opportunity to grab a knife from the table and held it tightly. He thrust is towards the man who quickly acted and jumped back and out of the kitchen space, backing away towards the door.

Will ran up to him and swung the weapon once again but the man was able to grab his arm and twist it so hard that Will thought he could hear his bone snap but Will wasn't going to let go of the knife this easily, the man kicked Will in his stomach which caused him to fall onto his back as the attacker noticed the knife fall the ground. 

He rushed over but Will used his advantages and tripped the man over, making him fall down too. Will stood up but the attacked grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back down, the tall man stood up and pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it towards Will's head.

"Fuck!" Will yelled as he sat still, staring at the gun.

The man placed his bony finger on the trigger but suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and knocked him out with a clean hit.

He fell to the ground with a loud thud, hitting his head again which caused him to go unconscious. Will stood up slowly and stood beside Jake.

"What the fuck..." Will said quietly. 

"You're welcome," Jake sighed. 

Will turned around and patted Jake on his shoulder, smiling. It took him a while to process what happened, Will turned his head towards the assassin and glared into his face. He couldn't recognise him. 

"Why'd he do that?" Jake asked.

Will shook his head. "I have no idea, he somehow broke in and just tried to choke me," Will explained.

* * *

Will and Jake stood in front of the attacker who was tied to a chair with rope, so tightly that his hands were purple. He woke up and gasped when he saw the two men staring down on him with one of them holding a gun towards him. 

"Who are you?" Will asked coldly as he placed his hand on the trigger.

"Will do you want me to call the police?" Jake asked with his phone in his hand. 

Will shook his head. "No, not yet. I need to know why he did this," He replied.

The unidentified man tried to free himself, he didn't care about being held at gunpoint. 

"Who the fuck are you!" Will shouted, pulling the gun closer.

"Butler! Chris Butler..." He revealed.

Will and Jake looked at each other in surprise as they had a realisation. Shane Butler, Jianna Butler... Chris Butler, the father?

"Are you and Shane Butler related?" Will asked.

"He's my son, I don't see him anymore," Chris explained.

Will's heart began to pound as the situation pointed more towards being related to Ferguson.

"Did someone send you here?" Will asked.

Chris remained silent, staring down at his feet.

"Say something!" Will demanded.

"Fucking hell I don't work for anyone!"

Jake shook his head at Will, they both know he's lying. There are to many connections and coincidences for this attack to be random.

Will looked at Chris's shirt and noticed something interesting, a golden crown.

"Joan Ferguson... Do you know her?" Will asked, heart beginning to pound harder.

"Do you?" Chris asked, avoiding the question.

"Do you know her?" Will repeated.

Before Chris could reply, Jake pointed to the window. "Cops..." He said.

"Shit." Will ran over to the chair and untied the man as quickly as he could, the police kicked the door in and ran inside.

"What's going on?" A police officer asked as more raided the house.

Will pointed at Chris who was sitting on the chair, swearing to himself.

"He attacked me, he broke into my house and tried to kill me," Will explained, handing the police the gun.

"Okay, cuff him, take these two to the station," The policeman ordered the others.

"Why do we need to go there?" Will asked, turning his head towards Jake who was also confused.

"You're not in trouble, we just need to ask a few questions," The cop explained.

Will and Jake walked towards his front door which lock was broken, he took once last glance at Chris who was being forced out of the chair by the other cops.

"Fucking Ferguson..." Chris said.

Will's jaw dropped as everything hit him at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice present for Will, Ferguson..
> 
> Leave your thoughts below and please leave Kudos, thank you for the support so far!


	5. Under Attack

"Fucking Ferguson?" Vera asked as she stared at Jake and Will on the other side of her dinner table with a dead look in her tired eyes.

Grace began to cry in the background, Vera turned around and carefully sh'ed her. She turned back around and sighed, burying her head in her hands with stress.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Vera asked hopelessly. 

Will felt sad for Vera and placed his hand on hers, Jake didn't like to see the new mum like this either. She shouldn't have to go through this, especially while raising a daughter.

"Yep, that's what he said," Will nodded, placing his hand back on the table. 

Jake shook his head in denial, standing up from his seat. "How can she be alive? We dug the bitch up," Jake frustratingly reminded.

Grace began to cry again, Vera couldn't take this anymore and stood up to confront the cot. She scooped her daughter from the bed and placed her in her arms, cradling Grace gently. 

"Language... Jake," Will whispered as Jake felt guilty, sitting back down and crossing his arms.

The three were silent for a while, none of them knew what to say or when to say it. 

"Shit I'm sorry Vera, I should never have gotten you involved in this," Will broke, wiping a tear from his face.

Vera placed Grace down gently, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the bench and sat down. 

"I made a choice, I chose to protect you," Vera assured, turning her head towards Jake who was awkwardly laying low in his seat. 

"And you..." Vera added as she observed Jake's slightly dumbfounded expression.

Will also looked kinda surprised, none of them thought Vera would soften to Jake. Perhaps Ferguson have made them all closer, or even the siege?

"How do we know for sure if Ferguson's really alive?" Jake asked. 

"I thought digging up the grave would be the answer but obviously not, she's obviously out there," Vera sighed.

Will sat in silence, flashing back to when he buried Joan. Thinking about that night didn't haunt him as much anymore, he thought it was over. 

"Wait... Didn't the police confirm to you that they found 'her' body?" Will asked, piping up. 

"They told me that they believe they found her body and that it matched Ferguson's height and build and was wearing teal," Vera explained.

"So... Didn't they run any DNA tests?" Jake asked, placing his hand on his chin.

Vera tried to remember that day where the detectives arrived, she distinctly remembered that they told her the DNA results would be back in a few days.

"The detective told me they'd have them back in a few days but nearly four months later last I recall they haven't been confirmed..." Vera explained coldly. 

"Well there it is, it might not of been Ferguson in that box," Jake said.

"She must of found out you tried to kill her and that's why Butler attacked you, he works for Ferguson. That explains the golden crown on his shirt," Jake added. 

Will shook his head in denial, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He's just realised that everything that's happened from that night has been a lie. 

"I buried that bitch... Alive," Will reminded. 

Vera and Jake looked at each other, worried for the murderer. 

"How the fuck does that work?" Will asked.

"She's Joan Ferguson, she does what we can't," Vera remarked. 

"She should be dead, this shouldn't be happening," Jake said with frustration. 

Vera watched the two men sadly, at this point it seems likely for all hope to be lost. Joan is out there and they can't do anything about it, she most likely knows who buried her as it's apparent that Ms Murphy would of told her.

"Well she's not... What do we do now?" Vera asked. 

"If I couldn't do it the second time, I can do it a third time," Will offered coldly. 

"No! I'm not going lose you for her," Vera cried. 

Jake pat Vera on the shoulder, Vera nudged him off and left the table and took Grace from her cot and left the room.

The two looked at each other, wondering where to go now. 

"We need to fix this," Will spoke up. 

"What should we do?" Jake asked.

"You know what we need to do, anything to get rid of her," Will answered. 

"Yeah but you buried her alive and she is still here, unless you face her we'll never know for sure if she's gone," Jake explained. 

"I know that, sooner or later she's gonna come for us... All of us, we should leave. If Ferguson's here I don't want her to mess with Vera, she can follow me," Will insisted.

Jake agreed and the two men left Vera in peace, they both knew that there's a chance that a showdown could occur sooner rather than later.

* * *

Vera sat on the edge of her bed and ran her fingers through her brown hair, crying. Tears stained her pyjama pants.

"No..." Vera whimpered, she couldn't believe that Ferguson could be back from the dead. 

Vera could of cried more but she chose not too, she wiped the tears off forcibly and stood up from the bed and walked over to the mirror beside the window. She kept what little hope she had left, perhaps they're all overreacting and whoever sent the picture and attacked Will works for one of Ferguson's organisations. 

They found a body with brown hair and six feet tall with a teal tracksuit inside the box Ferguson was in, it was her... How could someone escape being entombed under six feet of dirt? Not The Freak.

"She's gone..." Vera said to herself, wiping the hair out of her face as she took once last long look at herself before turning around and leaving the room to approach the kitchen.

Vera noticed that she left the news on in the background, she walked over to the couch and retrieved the remote, turning it off. She stood motionlessly, being tired really took a toll. 

Vera yawned and walked down the hallway and to the door to her room, she didn't close the door last time she left...? Vera pulled the handle down and opened the door slowly, she stepped inside and faced the door to close it. 

She turned around and screamed in horror as she witnessed what was happening right in front of her. 

"Hello... Vera," Joan smiled, holding Grace in one hand and a gun in another, pointing it at the child's head who was crying. 

Vera felt her whole world stop as she nearly stumbled to the ground to succumb, Joan Ferguson was right in front of her with Grace in serious danger.

"Put her down..." Vera slowly demanded, staring without fear at the other men surrounding Ferguson, all wearing a shirt with golden crowns. 

Joan smirked a little and placed her thumb on the trigger, the tall woman dressed in a light black cardigan covering a grey shirt with black jeans stared into Vera's soul. 

"You look very exasperated, people like you would be if they were caught up in a conspiracy like you have," Joan acknowledged. 

Joan began to move out of her spot and walked around the room slowly, scanning everything in the area. She picked up on the smallest things, from the biggest piece of furniture to the smallest grain of dust. 

"And to think... You three thought I was laid in earth, pathetic," Joan sighed, picking up a photograph of Vera as a child. 

"So young... So innocent," Joan sighed. 

Vera noticed that Joan's back was turned and even though her men had all eyes on her, Vera didn't care.. She has to protect Grace. Vera was right beside her bedside table which had a heavy lamp plugged in, Vera grabbed it and ripped it out of it's socket and swung it at Ferguson with all her might. 

Joan turned around and calmly clenched on the lamp and easily removed it from Vera's hands, placing the belonging carefully on the top of the book shelf. 

"Temper..." Joan said, smacking her lips three times.

"Give my daughter back or I'll fucking kill you," Vera warned, almost whispering. 

"Ha, look at how that turned out last time. I never die, Vera..." Joan explained, looking down at the mother.

Joan moved her finger away from the trigger, she signalled one of her men over. He nodded and took the gun from Ferguson, Vera could finally breathe but not fully as The Freak was still holding Grace.

"I wonder how she will turn out? Will she sprout into the same woman you are or will she have qualities like independence and decency, maybe even a backbone? Perhaps your daughter won't be a disappointment like her mother," Joan bullied. 

Vera crossed her arms and glared at Joan with a killer look, Joan would be in a pool of blood if looks could murder.

"You want your baby back?" Joan asked, pulling a knife out of her sleeve and held it to Grace's tiny neck. 

Vera gasped in shock as she moved her hand towards Ferguson's neck, stupidly attempting to choke her out only for Ferguson to slice Vera's arm all the way down. Vera didn't care for her injuries and the blood spilling out of her, her daughter is number one. 

"You can have her, as you desire," Joan said, pulling the knife away from Grace and placing it back up her sleeve. 

Vera took Grace and held her tightly in her arms, crying. 

"Look at you... Pathetic, nobody is as powerful as I am," Joan said with a fake expression of empathy.

"How are you still here? You should be dead..." Vera asked. 

Joan raised her eyebrow and moved closer to Vera, neither one of the women were scared. Vera stood her ground, not moving her eyes off Ferguson. 

"Because you simply can't get rid of me, it's only a matter of time before you three receive your Coup De Grace," Joan whispered, walking over to her workers who stepped out of the window like how they came in. 

"This can't be true," Vera replied. 

"You can hide from the truth but you can't hide from me Vera."

Vera frowned and placed Grace on the bed, watching Joan and her men leave the house. It's been confirmed, Joan Ferguson rose from the ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trio have faced the truth, what now?
> 
> Chapter 6 is great, watch out..


	6. The Animal Within

Ten minutes later Vera stood still, sweat dripping from her forehead and her breath as heavy as it could possibly be.

_"You can hide from the truth but you can't hide from me, Vera."_

Vera walked back to the mirror, she observed the bags under her eyes and how messy she looked. Inside and out... The tired mother couldn't let go of her baby, not now not ever. Vera placed her hand on the mirror's glass and slid it down, blood stained the glass. 

Vera sniffed and realised that she was in pain, she felt numb and sick, shattered. She was disturbed by what happened, Grace could of been shot there and then. 

Vera walked away from the mirror and out of her room, blood dripped all across the wooden floor but she couldn't care less. She stepped into her kitchen and went on her toes, pulled out some band aids and bandages and wrapped the white cloth around her arm carefully as she held Grace in her other arm. 

The loss of blood made Vera dizzy, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and before she used it she placed Grace carefully back in the cot but something held Vera back from walking away from her daughter, she's a protector. 

The time was nearly 1:00AM, around the time where Vera saw something outside her window a few days ago. Was that Ferguson who was watching her every move? Most likely. 

Vera pressed Will's contact, she called him and held the phone to her ear. Her hands were shaking, they were still stained with her blood. Will picked up after a few seconds, Vera's breathing became more loud. 

"Hey Vera, everything okay?" Will asked. 

Vera swallowed, she felt a lump in her throat. "F.. Ferguson was here, she wants Grace... She tried to kill Grace," Vera whispered. 

"What! We're coming over now, just hang in there! Are you hurt?" Will asked, Vera could hear him rushing around his house as clear as day. 

"She cut my arm but I'm okay..." Vera explained with little care. 

"What about Grace?" Will worryingly asked. 

Vera looked down at her daughter who was fast asleep. "She's fine... Please just come back," Vera begged. 

* * *

"This changes everything..." Vera said, looking down at her bandaged arm.

Will and Jake finally accepted that Joan is out there and is out to get them, there is no hope left that she could be dead because she's not. She's won, once again. Was there even any point of trying to kill her? She will rise again, and again, and again...

"I can't believe that happened, I'm so sorry," Will apologised with intense guilt.

Vera looked up and gave her close friend an expression of sympathy, at least he tried to do the right thing despite how morally wrong it was. 

"None of us knew she was powerful enough to escape her final burial, it's not your fault," Vera assured. 

"It is... I should of done something else, I could of shot her or stabbed her. Anything to make sure she stopped breathing, expect I fucked up once again. I should've let her burn," Will shook his head.

Jake remained silent, they were all trying to wrap their heads around Ferguson's return from the dead. It almost seemed like a dream which has turned into a living hell, karma is coming for every single one of them. 

"How can we live like this?" Jake asked hopelessly. 

After a minute of silence, Vera had enough and turned on her phone and dialled 000. "I'm locking that... Vampire up," Vera quickly said, angry at herself. 

Before Vera could press 'Call', she recieved a text message from an anonymous number. Her phone was on the table so they could all see what was going on, they looked at each other with fear... They knew exactly who it was, Vera pressed the notification and read the message.

"DON'T CALL THE POLICE OR I WILL SHOW THEM THOSE PHOTOS" - 12:56PM.

Soon after they finished reading, they sent a photo of the three at the grave. They all gasped and glared at the photo which seemed to have been in the past and forgotten about. 

"For fucks sake... I thought this was kept in the past," Jake swore. 

"SECRETS NEVER STAY BURIED JAKE" - 12:58PM. 

The three were shocked by the message, Ferguson was still here... Listening to every word that came out of their mouth. 

"She's here," Will whispered, signalling Vera to go under the table as Will walked to the kitchen to grab a knife to protect themselves. Jake took Vera's phone and started texting from it.

Vera ducked out from under the bench and glared at Jake. "What are you doing?" She asked. 

"If you hurt Vera I swear to god Ferguson" - 1:00AM.

"SNAKE" - 1:00AM.

Will stepped out of the kitchen, holding a steak knife. Vera crawled out to the side of the bench and observed Will, something inside Vera snapped and she forcefully grabbed the knife off him and stood up, running towards the front door. 

"Vera!" Will shouted as he ran after the mother who was outside of her house, waving the knife around and scanning her surroundings.

"Vera stop!" Jake demanded, watching her turn the corner of her house.

Vera saw one of Ferguson's workers holding a phone behind the house, she ran behind him silently and wrapped the knife around his throat. 

"Fuck!" Will gasped as they caught up with Vera, the two men stopped as they saw Vera two wrong moves away from slitting this man's throat. 

Vera breathed heavily, a tear rolled down her cheek as she saw Will and Jake asking for her to drop the knife. The man was shocked, he didn't expect this. 

"Ferguson tried to kill my baby..." Vera cried, pressing the knife harder at his throat. 

"Vera... Don't do it, he... She's not worth it, put the knife down," Jake calmly begged, sneaking closer with Will behind him.

Vera glared at Jake, he could feel the overwhelming hatred for Joan just by the look on her face. 

"No! That Freak won't win again!" Vera shouted. 

"That not her! Let him go... We'll deal with Ferguson, I promise," Will pledged. 

Vera and Will had an intense standoff, tension was in the air, nobody knew that Vera was capable of when she protects the daughter she loves more than anything. Will and Jake started creeping closer, they were nearly three feet close to the situation. 

"Let me go you bitch..." The man whispered.

Vera growled and pulled the knife back, getting ready to slit. She slid the knife over to his throat but before she could make a cut, Will lunged for Vera and pushed her to the ground. The man was released from Vera's grip and ran away into the night. 

Will quickly took the knife off her and backed away, allowing Vera some space to get up. 

She stood up and remained still and silent, like a predator waiting to kill their prey. She began to cry out of the blue, Will and Jake ran up to her and guided her around the corner and back inside her house.

The three were inside, the warmth felt better than the cold murderous night. They sat Vera down on the couch and comforted her. 

"You shouldn't have to go through that, I'm sorry," Will repeated once again.

"Will stop, you sound like a broken record. You have nothing to be sorry about I just... Lost it," Vera said with frustration. 

Jake sat down with Grace in his arms, he handed the baby over to Vera and placed her in her lap. Vera felt emotional, she would do anything to protect her.

"She's not safe here..." Vera explained slowly. 

"I need to take her somewhere safe, I'd take her to Rita but she's at Wentworth," Vera sighed.

Will's face sparked up as he had an idea of where to take Grace until the case is closed for good. 

"Franky and Bridget," Will suggested.

* * *

Vera knocked on the door, she was standing outside Bridget's house. She felt like she could trust Bridget and Franky, they were the only ones she had left. 

The door opened to reveal Bridget who immediately smiled when she saw Vera holding her baby outside their door. 

"Vera!" Bridget said, surprised by the sudden turn up. 

"Can you do something for me?" Vera asked.

* * *

Will and Jake were getting ready to leave Vera's house, it was nearly half past one. 

Vera's phone vibrated on the coffee table, Will picked up the phone as Jake also watched the screen.

"YOU SHOULDN'T OF DONE THAT VERA" - 1:28AM"


	7. War

"I can't believe she dogged you out," Ruby said, shaking her head in disbelief at Rita on the other side of the table in their unit. 

It's been a few days since Marie was taken hostage which made her spill Rita's darkest secret, a secret nobody wants in prison, the secret that kills and Rita has been feeling the heat from the prisoners.

They all wanted her for Top Dog but immediately changed their minds when they found out that she was a cop, Rita's tried to convince them that she's not a cop anymore but they don't believe her despite her act of killing Drago.

Nobody has challenged her yet, that must be because they're scared to end up like Drago. Perhaps it's for the best if the women fear her, the question now is who's going to rise? Will it be Rita or Marie? The two of them aren't very popular anymore.

On the bright side Marie's still the most hated inmate, nobody's on her side anymore not even her crew but she could rise with the snap of her fingers. She needs to be stopped but nobody would dare to cross one of Australia's most powerful crime matriarch. 

"Well she did, I'm lucky I'm still alive," Rita sighed. 

Rita didn't care that her life was in danger, she cared about Ruby's well-being more than her own. Will has kept his promise to keep Ruby safe and that's all that matters. 

"I should flog Marie for what she did!" Ruby threatened angrily. 

Rita laughed and shook her head.

"Don't do that, revenge will earn you a life sentence. Let me deal with it," Rita insisted. 

"You need to go to protection," Ruby explained as she frowned and sat up, walking away to her cell. Rita observed her sister and sat alone, planning her next move. She's not safe, Marie's the reason for this, Rita will need to silence her one way or another.

Rita suddenly left the table and walked out of the unit, turned the hallway and walked down the corridors. 

The women watched her coldly, Rita was a little bit shaken but not enough to feel threatened. 

"Ya fucking dog!" A woman called out. 

Rita turned her head to the junkie and gave her an intense glare as she turned another corner, that shut the prisoner up. After an intense walk Rita finally reached Marie's unit, Rita stormed inside and approached Marie's cell, slamming the door open to see Marie shaken by the sudden rage.

Marie was on her bed, reading a book which she placed down slowly. The ex Top Dog stood up and faced Rita, one on one. 

"Ah Rita, what do I owe the pleasure?" Marie sarcastically asked.

"You may of made the women turn on me but nothing will be worse than what you've done so your plan failed, we both know they'll forgive me sooner or later," Rita explained, looking down on Marie with an intense glare.

Marie laughed, lifting her hand and sliding her fingers through Rita's hair. 

"Nothing's worse than being a cop in here? I doubt that," Marie replied.

Rita grabbed Marie's wrist and forcefully shoved her off.

"You listen to me, if you come after Ruby like you said you would you'll have to face me first and we all know what happens when people try it," Rita threatened. 

"You think you can take me down like you did to Drago? Try me..." Marie smiled. 

Rita laughed, Marie obviously had no idea about what was coming to her.

"Danny deserves justice," Marie added.

Rita contained her anger, clenching her fists. She wasn't going to strike yet, all in good time she says. Rita turned around and left the cell and soon the unit, she'll strike tomorrow.

* * *

Rita flicked the lighter, turning it on. The fire was the only light in her cell, Rita stared at the blade and ran the fire up and down to ensure complete sharpness. Rita couldn't believe she was doing this but she reminded herself that this is for protection, it's obvious Marie will try to come for her.

Rita was satisfied at the shape and placed the shiv in the pocket of her jeans, she laid in bed and placed her head on her pillow. She stared up at the roof, imagining every scenario which could occur tomorrow.

* * *

Marie ripped open a small hole in her mattress, she bent down and slid a shiv inside of it. 

"Fucking Ruby..." Marie said to herself as she sat on the corner of her bed, staring into Danny's eyes through the photo. 

Finding out her sons killer after so long since his death has almost been a relief to Marie yet that knowledge came with a tremendous weight added on her shoulders. She couldn't care less about Rita or anyone on Ruby's side, she only wants to make sure justice is served. 

Nobody in Wentworth knows how it feels for their flesh and blood to die alone, no one... Marie's suffering and none of them understand how she feels, they see her as evil and calculating but deep down she has a heart which has been broken by Danny's murder.

"I love you... My boy, she will get what's coming," Marie promised, stroking her sons face as a tear escaped her eyelid.

* * *

Rita finished picking what she wanted for breakfast, she couldn't stop yawning as she didn't get much sleep last night. So many things ran in her mind like how she got caught on the outside and about how she'll protect her sister from the evil of the prison and on top of that the inmates are aware of her background and that alone could mean a death sentence. 

Rita will die happily after she's successfully assured that Ruby will stay out of trouble, that's what she lives for. Rita walked slowly past the tables, the inmates were silent but not dead quiet. They had their suspicions but were too scared to act on them, Rita let out a small smile as she sat down at a table by herself. 

Rita saw Marie entering the dining room, suddenly everybody went silent. Marie observed every single woman in the room, scanning for any sort of threat they may hold.

Marie smiled with satisfaction as people watched her, some with fear and some with hatred. Marie grabbed a tray and used the tongs to pick up some toast, she finished grabbing her food and stared at the seating plan. 

Nobody let her sit down with their crew, Marie locked eyes with Rita. Rita didn't want Marie to be seen with her so she shook her head, Marie mouthed 'Bitch' to her as she finally had enough of waiting and sat down at a random table. 

"Fuck off Winter this is our table," The inmate demanded, glaring at her.

The inmate and her crew started to feel uneasy, Marie grinned and they finally had enough so they picked up their trays and moved to a different table, Rita's table...

Rita nodded at the women who cracked a small smile at the "cop". At least there's someone in the prison who hates someone else more than they hate Rita. 

Ten minutes passed and the conversation began to pick up like normal though tension was still high, Rita observed Marie who's back was turned to her. Rita realised that Ruby was sitting at a table directly in front of her. Rita brushes her suspicions off as being too paranoid. 

"We need a Top Dog Connors and you have what it takes," The inmate spoke up silently, Rita looked up from her plate and frowned as a refusal. 

"No can do, I'm a screw apparently," Rita laughed. 

"Well anyone's better than that bitch," She replied, signalling towards Marie who was making herself some tea up the front. 

"It's not for me," Rita assured. 

Marie finished making her tea and turned around slowly, carrying the mug with her back to her table. She walked slowly like a spider and crawled over to Ruby who stared back at her with worry, Marie gave her a cold stare. She was now behind Ruby, something snapped... Something broke inside her which caused a sudden act of rage from within.

Marie lifted her mug and smashed it on top of Ruby's head and wrapped her elbow around her neck, holding the shiv to her throat. Ruby gasped as she remained still, Rita stood up as fast as she could and charged for Marie like a bull. 

Marie turned around and swung the shiv over Rita's head, barley missing her. 

"Stop that now!" Ms Miles demanded, only to be held back by an inmate who wanted to see the situation unwind. 

Marie growled and let Ruby free, Ruby stepped back slowly as watched her sister who also pulled out a shiv. Marie's breathing was loud as she turned around and flipped her table over, the mug smashed to the ground as a boxing ring was formed. 

The two were shaking on the spot, waiting for the right moment to strike. The inmates witnessed this fight unwind. Marie thrust the shiv towards Rita's stomach, Rita jumped back and thought she was safe until her foot twisted and she fell backwards and hit her head on a table. 

Marie gasped as she ran over to Rita who was about to get back up, only to be knocked in the head by Marie's foot. Marie grabbed a mug from another table and bent down to Rita who grabbed Marie's collar but this didn't stop the violent mother, Marie lifted the mug high and smashed it onto Rita's face. Glass stabbed through her face as Rita groaned in agony.

"What the fuck!" An inmate called out. 

Rita was surprisingly out cold, Marie grabbed Rita's arm and lifted her sleeve up. She placed her shiv on Rita's wrist and slit it open, blood splattered all over her and stained her teal hoodie. The inmates gasped as they saw this horrifying sight. 

Ms Miles elbowed the inmate who was holding her and ran to the panic button, pressing it hard. The siren echoed throughout the prison corridors and unit, Marie stood back up slowly and dropped her shiv while standing in Rita's blood.

"She can't be Top Dog..." An inmate whispered. 

Marie heard exactly who said that and confronted them, the inmates backed away in fear as Marie stood less than one foot away from the scared woman who closed her eyes. 

"I am your Top Dog, you will all fucking accept that!" Marie demanded as several guards charged the room, noticing the offender. They forcefully grabbed Marie's arms and moved her away.

* * *

Marie paced up and down the slot, biting her nails in stress. She heard the door being unlocked and ran towards Mr Jackson who stepped inside.

"I want to be released now, it's been a week," Marie angrily demanded. 

"I can't do that," Will refused. 

Marie laughed as she turned her back to Will and sat on the bed. "Have you forgotten about what I know?" Marie asked.

"I can't release you this early, it's out of my hands," Will explained. 

"Hmm.. Fine, your life is over... Unless of course you get some balls and release me?" Marie challenged. 

Will glared at Marie who was staring at the wall with a cold expression, he knew that 'no' wasn't an option in this case.

* * *

The women froze as they watched their new Top Dog enter the laundry, Marie glared at everyone in the room. The dangerous and powerful leader strolled towards the steam press, it was the exact same as it was when she was first elected only this time she's not asking to be Top Dog. 

They didn't dare to say a word, they shut themselves up and accepted that Marie won in the showdown and that's all there is too it. 

Marie stepped behind the steam press and pushed down, the steam eventually faded to reveal Allie standing in the middle of laundry.


	8. Fear and Obey Her

A cold breeze froze the prison though it wasn't the air which came with the atmosphere, it was that icy pale woman who sat with her army outside in the yard with eyes at the back of her head.

Marie Winter, the Top Dog of Wentworth...

Everyone was afraid of her, nobody dared to cross her like they did. They feared their own leader who was meant to protect them, it's apparent to them that she's already managed to take control of someone high up in authority as she's been released from the slot too early.

The inmates awaited Rita's return isolation, it's been three weeks since the two titans had a showdown. Rita's okay as she's a survivor from the start, she's in the slot now awaiting her release back into General.

Hope will return eventually when Rita returns, the women will have someone to look up to. Almost everyone decided to forget about Rita's past life as a policewoman and acknowledged that she's no longer a screw but a strong prisoner who's life mission is to protect her blood, Ruby has built her own alliance with Allie and Boomer who grew stronger ever since the siege took place. 

Murder made them stronger, murder gained fear. Marie won't stand a chance once the family reunite all together to take the evil down once and for all. 

Despite Rita being out of the way the inmates noticed another possible contender for the position, Allie Novak. 

She's the one who saved them all from Sean Brody, shooting him in the face which ended the siege. More of them could of been shot if it wasn't for her and that's why Allie's seen as a fighter, not a lover anymore. 

Allie was sitting with Boomer at a bench, obviously talking about Marie who was giving them looks. She's tough when her crew's around but when they turn on her, she'll have nothing left and nothing to lose. 

"Stella... Ruby Mitchell... I want her punished," Marie told her crew which broke the silence. 

Her crew mate turned around and sat to face Marie. "How come?" Stella asked as Juice listened on. 

"She's the second best thing to Rita, if I punish her her bitch of a sister will understand not to cross me again," Marie revealed. 

Stella winked at Marie and turned back around to watch the basketball game taking place, Marie smiled with satisfaction as she watched her plan fall into place. 

Everyone's finally started to fear and obey her...

* * *

Rita sat silently on the bed in the slot, she sat up and strolled around the room. 

"Fuck!" She shouted as she slammed her fist into the wall, pulling it back and hissing at the pain. 

Vera watched the frustrated prisoner through the window as she opened it, entering inside. Rita looked up and saw her friend watching her sadly. 

"I know this is hard... But you'll be out in a couple of days hopefully," Vera explained. 

"Why does Marie get to be released early? Is she blackmailing someone?" Rita asked, raising her eyebrows as she rubbed her fist soothingly. 

Vera looked down at her feet and shrugged. "Is it a surprise if she is? She's got a lot of influence," Vera sighed.

"I don't understand why she's back in general... Have they forgotten what she did?" Rita asked, sitting back down.

"And now she's Top Dog... I should of taken her down when I had the chance," Rita said with disappointment. 

Vera shook her head and sat down next to Rita, placing her hand on her leg. 

"Rita, I think I've found a way to get you out," Vera revealed, changing the subject. 

Rita didn't look happy at all, Vera expected more of a reaction. "Thought you'd be a bit more joyful about that," Vera smirked. 

"Not when Ruby's in danger," Rita replied.

"We can figure something out, perhaps a transfer?" Vera suggested. 

Rita nodded, she just wants Ruby to out of Wentworth away from Marie then she can feel happy about being possibly released.

"You were seen by a witness defending a lady who was being abused by a man, the same man confessed to police that he was abusing that woman you saved and you only stepped in. Now we need to remind your police department that you're supposed to be out there, not in here," Vera explained happily.

"And then they'll put me back into protective custody," Rita continued, starting to grin. 

Vera smiled back and patted Rita on the shoulder after a moment of silence. 

"I will get Will to fill out Ruby's transfer papers first thing tomorrow and then we'll see what we can do about your release, I'd consider yourself a free woman," Vera said, standing up and stepping out the confined room. 

Before Vera closed the door, Rita nodded towards her.

"Thank you Vera," Rita smiled. Vera nodded back and shut the door, locking it.

* * *

Marie watched the inmates from the steam press, especially Allie who made her suspicious. Her crew walked inside, all bunched together. The rest of the outcasts were aware that something was brewing from below but they weren't sure what it was. 

Allie had one last glare at her ex before moving aside, helping Boomer fold sheets. 

After awhile of waiting, Marie's eyes widened as she saw Ruby entering the laundry with a smug look. Marie stared at her coldly, Allie took notice and seemed angry and ready to strike at Marie. 

Marie rolled her eyes and locked her focus onto Mitchell, she thought about all the things she could do to her. Stab her? Choke her? Bash her? 

Burn her... Marie signalled to Ms Miles and her crew, they took notice. Ms Miles left and the inmates grabbed sheets and covered the cameras with them, Marie watched them prepare. Ruby, Allie, and Boomer seemed confused. 

As soon as the camera's were finished tampering with, Marie nodded to her crew once again. Stella tapped someone else's shoulder and they ran over to Ruby, pushing Allie and Boomer out of the way to get to her. 

They grabbed Ruby the arms and forced her over to the middle of the room. 

"Get off her!" Allie screamed as Boomer confronted the group, only to be shoved back. 

"Get off me!" Ruby pleaded as she watched Marie with fear who was smiling. "Ugh!" Ruby struggled, kicking and attempting to punch. 

Marie's smirk faded, she and Ruby were right next to each other now. Marie stepped aside so her crew could forcefully place Ruby's hands inside the steam press. 

"Don't do this!" Allie pleaded. 

Marie ignored her and looked back at Ruby. "You killed my son..." Marie said with hatred. 

"Fuck off! Your son was a scumbag," Ruby snarled. 

Marie shook her head in anger. "How dare you?" Marie said quietly, she paused and felt high as a kite. Marie then snapped and grabbed Ruby's neck, wrapping her hands around it and choked the life out of Rita's sister. 

Ruby struggled to breath, she continued to struggle but was slowly becoming weak. Marie then had a brainwave and took her hands off her, Ruby coughed and coughed. 

"You won't go out in that way, you deserve to suffer," Marie growled. 

"Hold her still," Marie ordered her crew as she placed her hand on the bar of the steam press, slowly pushing it closer to skin. 

The lid was now less than five inches away from Ruby, the prisoners watched the situation unfold with tension and anticipation. Ruby was nearly going to be burnt but then an unexpected twist occurred. 

"You wanna burn her? Why don't you face me first? One on one..." Allie spoke up, moving back into the middle of the ring. 

Marie looked up and into Allie's eyes, slowly walking away from the steam press to face her. The two stood motionlessly in the middle of the room. 

"What did you just say?" Marie asked. 

"I'm not letting you win again, not after what you did to to me, Rita, Ruby... And to all of us," Allie said. 

Marie looked around the room, observing the women cheering Allie on. Marie's crew stepped forward but the Top Dog ordered them back to the crowd, this was about them two. 

Allie pulled out two shiv's, giving one to Marie. "It's not the first time I've had to deal with evil women like you, killing Brody made me strong enough to face you," Allie explained. 

"Very confident... I like that. Sorry to break it to you darling but your little streak of toughness will be over when I'm finished dealing with you," Marie laughed. 

Allie didn't care what she said, nothing could break her anymore. The combination of Bea, Kaz, and her act of heroism by killing Sean made her stronger. 

"You're finished..." Allie said, striking first by thrusting the shiv towards Marie's lower abdomen. 

Marie took this by surprise and the sharp knife nearly cut into her skin, luckily it didn't. Marie's inner rage came out as she swung the weapon over Allie's forehead, Allie ducked her head back and dodged the blow, similar to how Kaz did in her showdown. 

Marie tried again and lunged to Allie, pushing her down onto the ground. Allie fell backwards but rolled and got back up on her feet, charging for Marie with all her might. Allie pulled the shiv back and swung across Marie's soft neck, the blade was so close to Marie's throat that it left a minor cut but not enough to cause much bleeding. 

Marie placed her hand on her neck and saw blood on her fingers, this made Marie mad. Marie abandoned her weapon and punched Allie straight in the nose, hearing a crunch. Allie groaned in agony but this didn't stop her, she kicked Marie in the stomach which sent her to the ground. 

Allie bent down and climbed on top of Marie and lifted her hand in the air, about to plunge Marie in the neck only to be grabbed on the wrist. The two struggled, Marie was strong and so was Allie. 

Before one could win, a group of guards stormed inside and broke the fight. They pulled Allie off Marie who sat up and breathed heavily, both dropping the weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapters are coming soon.


	9. Across The Rails

Vera sat alone in the park with Grace in a pram next to her by the bench under a set of trees in a relaxing shade spot, leaves of all colours fell to the ground gracefully and rested around Vera.

The sun made Vera's brunette hair shine slightly, she looked so peaceful as she sat down with her eyes closed and her face enjoying the small opening of the sun through the trees from above.

The mother soothingly rolled the pram back and fourth very slowly for Grace to fall asleep, Vera smiled with love and compassion as she observed her baby falling asleep.

"My beautiful girl," Vera remarked with pride.

It's been four weeks since Joan broke into her house and threatened Grace with a gun and Vera has put her focus not on not Ferguson but on herself and the baby, she's focusing on settling down and thinking about her reinstatement of being governor and whether or not she should choose to return to that chair in the office.

This burning question was interesting for her to explore, now that her life has been turned on it's head with a child and an old nemesis left for dead turning out to be anything but deceased. One wrong choice could have fatal consequences for her. 

Will and Jake have given Vera some space over her own requests for them to step back, it's good to wind down a little bit once and a while and separate yourself from the darkness.

Another question Vera asked herself was will Ferguson harm her one day? Would she really kill a child? She saved Joshua from Jess Warner in the fire all those years ago, would she look out for Grace too?

Vera then did what she never expected she would do, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and turned it on and pressed onto the messages with Ferguson.

She paused and resisted for awhile, was she really going to do this?

'Hello Joan, can we meet?' - 12:36PM.

Vera let a sign of relief escape her, surprisingly she felt like she wouldn't be afraid to confront Ferguson but she felt a tremendous weight being lifted off her shoulders. War isn't the only answer, perhaps peace can be a possibility?

Vera waited impatiently for a reply, she decided to take her mind off it and sat up from the bench to take a nice stroll through the park with Grace.

'WHY?' - 12:40PM.

Vera stopped and immediately began typing. 

'I want to know the truth' - 12:40PM.

The mother expected to wait a few minutes for a reply but was surprised as she got one almost right after she answered Ferguson's question.

"COME ALONE, UNDER THE BRIDGE. YOU'LL SEE THE BLAZE OF FIRE AND OTHER PEOPLE' - 12:41PM.

Vera's heart began to beat faster, was Ferguson going to hurt her? Especially after requesting to meet somewhere so isolated? 

'Okay' - 12:41PM.

'IF THIS IS A TRAP I WILL EXPOSE ALL THREE OF YOU' - 12:41PM.

Vera rolled her eyes, she wouldn't do that. 

'No trap, I just want to talk' - 12:42PM.

"VERY WELL, SEE YOU AT 12:00AM' - 12:43PM.

* * *

Vera parked her car under the bridge, she sighed as she took a while to gain the confidence to step out of the comfort of the warmth. Before leaving to come... Here, she requested for Franky and Bridget to make sure Will and Jake don't follow her to Joan's whereabouts. 

With Vera calm and collected, she let out a sigh and stepped out of the car. Tonight she wore a black scarf and hoodie with dark blue jeans, she had a flashlight in one hand and her phone in the other. She didn't bring a weapon to protect herself, she didn't know why she chose not to do that. Something from within told her not too.

It was cold under the bridge, the silver mist which flooded the concrete area made it difficult to see the entrance. Vera began to walk forward, scanning both her sides for any sign or signal.

Vera was close to the entrance, she saw the light of fire just like Ferguson described. She was finally out of that cold and depressing place and back on to the outside, what she saw made her heart beat. 

It was a small town with small houses on the side of the road, some looked abandoned and some had some sort of light coming from inside. She turned her head left and saw some homeless people huddled around a tin of fire which grew bigger. Vera couldn't see what they looked like as they all had their hoodies up to their face, she felt a bit shaken.

Vera jumped and gasped as someone from behind her touched her shoulder, she turned around to face whatever was there and frowned as she scanned the unrecognisable woman. Vera looked down at his shirt, no golden crown...

"Food..." He begged, beginning to step closer.

Vera was shaken as she walked away, fast. She was walking on the sidewalk with rails on the other side for trains to come past, a train took her by surprise as one passed her very quickly. The sounds of the bells livened up the dark place.

Vera stopped and pulled out her phone, the time was 12:48AM.

'Where are you?' - 12:49AM.

Vera hissed as she adjusted her collar, it was so cold and lonely... She wasn't used to being in a place like this.

After a few minutes of waiting and still no reply, Vera continued forward. The homeless from the other side of the railway tracks watched her with suspicion, they had no expressions on their face, they were sweating under the heat of the fire.

Vera approached the end of what seemed like the den of campfires and was now looking at some tents ahead, it was like they were assigned in an order perfectly... Too perfect.

The mother frowned and passed several of those tents, as she walked she peeked inside and saw individuals either sleeping or in their own world. 

A breeze blew so strongly that it caught Vera off guard, she stumbled and dropped her phone on the grass. She sighed and bent down to pick it back up, she stood up and looked behind her. She noticed a barley noticeable outline of a man walking behind a tent, the street light revealed a golden crown on his shirt. Vera lifted her eyebrow, she's never seen him in her house.

"There's more?" Vera whispered to herself as she continued ahead.

Her phone vibrated. "About time," Vera said as she immediately read the message.

'WE CAN SEE YOU, GO BACK TO THE FIRES" - 1:05:AM.

Vera smacked her lips, putting her phone back in her pocket. Turning around and walking back, she looked up at the glowing moon and the dark sky. She got out of the tent area and back out to the railway tracks, walking back the same way she entered.

More mist appeared as she reached the entrance by the bridge, she looked around to make sure it was safe to cross the rails. Vera confirmed that there were no trains, she stepped down and ran across as fast as she could and then the same bell noise rung. Vera's heart stopped as she noticed the light of a train coming at a fast pace, she ran quicker than ever and practically jumped onto the side walk on the other side.

She caught her breathe and observed her surroundings, she was officially near the fires. Vera walked around some of the unlit tins, it smelt of smoke and coal. Black smoke filled the air, making Vera cough.

Vera's mobile vibrated again, she quickly read the message.

'AHEAD OF YOU THERE ARE TWO LONG AND THICK TREES, IN THE MIDDLE OF THEM THERE'S A FIRE. I AM HERE, I CAN SENSE YOU' - 1:14:PM.

Vera felt uncomfortable after reading that, this was like a horror movie and something was out to get her. 

She noticed some trees up ahead and a small blaze, she continued up ahead and approached a bush land completely deserted from the other homeless people. After ten minutes of more searching, Vera's heart stopped when reached the destination.

Two long trees with a tin of fire in the middle. Many hooded people sat around the blaze, their faces revealed by the light. Vera confronted them, they all stopped and stared. Vera observed their shirts, golden crowns on all of them.

Vera noticed someone else at the very back, she rubbed her eyes to get a better sight of who it was. The hooded figure slowly turned around, moving ever so slightly. They were now facing the warmth, the fire grew slightly bigger and roared as their face was revealed.

Joan Ferguson hid amongst the ashes...

"Hello, Vera..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Vera meet once again, what's going to happen now?
> 
> Chapter 10 is coming, the FINALE.


	10. Fate

"Hello Ferguson..." Vera replied back, staring at the fire as Ferguson smirked at the sight in front of her.

Joan noticed that Vera was feeling awkward, she nodded to her partners. They understood and walked away into the bush, leaving Joan and Vera alone at both ends of the fire.

"No police? None of... Them?" Joan asked blankly. 

Vera nodded, pretending to act fearless though on the inside she was falling apart. She thought this woman was dead and gone, she must know the truth.

"Why did you wish to meet with me?" Joan asked, raising her eyebrow as she adjusted her hoodie while maintaining complete eye contact.

Vera paused, thinking about how to word this. Would she ask her how she survived first or what happened right after she escaped the final burial? She didn't know where to start.

"I need answers."

Vera snapped out of her thoughts and cleared her throat. "How did you escape... The box?" Vera asked, voice trembling. 

Joan smiled and huddled closer to the fire, warming herself up as the blaze grew stronger.

"You were buried alive, no one can get out of that surly?" Vera added.

"I'm a survivor, Vera... Mr Jackson was foolish to think he could rid the prison of me by trapping me in a box, he tried to kill me to prove a point that he had the capability of delivering justice," Joan remarked with pure disgust. 

Vera wasn't aware that she knew who tried to kill her, what does this mean now? Why hasn't Ferguson come after Will since her near death experience?

"You... You knew Will did it?" Vera asked in fear.

Joan nodded, almost acting like she didn't care and that the subject they were discussing was casual.

"Mr Jackson clearly can't cover his tracks well," Joan replied.

Vera swallowed, she felt so nervous. Was Joan going to haunt her for the rest of her life about her involvement in the attempted murder now that they're face to face?

"How did you survive?" Vera asked.

"Ms Murphy."

Vera's jaw opened slightly as Joan revealed a name which solved a lot of burning questions, Ms Murphy knew about where Joan's box would end up so she saved her obviously.

"Murphy dug you up?" Vera double checked.

Joan nodded. "When Allie offered me her spot in the escape I took drastic measures to ensure I would be saved from any harm, I always have a backup plan you see?" Joan smiled.

"Who did we dig up?" Vera became very scared for this question to be answered, what if it was someone she knew or knew of? How did the body look similar to Ferguson with the same height and build?

"Filth... You dug up worthless, homeless filth," Ferguson answered.

"You dug up a nobody, she was fairly useful in the end I must say."

"I don't know them?" Vera double checked.

"No..."

Ferguson and Vera sat in silence, they were waiting for someone to say something. For Vera this felt awkward but for Joan she couldn't care less, she was just interested in what Ms Bennett had to say.

"Why are you suddenly taking action now?" Vera wondered.

"Because I knew the night I was buried that when I escaped I would make everyone who betrayed me pay but I had to be clever about it. I made Murphy my partner, she was blackmailing you so she could retrieve a substantial amount of money for me to make a living but when that pig shot her I had no where to go. The police would of searched my home, questioned Shane, and searched around Melbourne streets. I was forced to become rogue, without a home and left for dead," Ferguson revealed.

Vera nodded, understanding how everything made sense now. Brenda Murphy was working for Joan to retrieve funds to flee the country and start a new life but the plan turned on it's head when Murphy was executed.

"But you don't have to worry Vera... You saved me from those animals, I never forget a favour. No one's ever done anything to save me from those packs of wolves," Joan promised, slightly smiling. 

Ms Bennett was surprised to see Ferguson change her expression, she's never seen her smile in a real sense.

"I still wonder, every night... Why did you do it?" Joan added.

Vera shrugged. "No one deserves that sort of brutality, no one deserves to die like that," Vera said, slightly angry.

"Ha... Yet you support what Mr Jackson did to me?" Ferguson challenged

Vera paused, thinking over what she said. Did she really want Ferguson dead?

"Being buried alive must of been a horrible experience... I'm sorry Joan," Vera apologised.

Vera couldn't believe she said that, she apologised to The Freak.

Joan stared at Vera, analysing her. She knew she meant what she said, she could tell by her body language. 

Suddenly, Vera gasped as something grabbed Ferguson's neck from behind. A knife was held to her throat, Ferguson elbowed whoever was behind her and sat up. She turned around and faced her attacked, Will Jackson... He stood still with the weapon in front of him.

Ferguson's nose twitched in anger as she pulled a gun out of her pocket and pointed it at Will, there was no fear on his behalf. Joan watched him in disgust, she was face to face with the murderer. 

She placed her thumb on the trigger and began to slowly pull down. "Don't do it Ferguson!" Vera begged and cried.

Ferguson ignored Vera and lifted her eyebrow, she paused... Joan put the gun back in her pocket and watched Will coldly. 

"Consider this your final warning," Joan threatened, giving Vera one last look as she disappeared into the darkness.

"Will... What were you thinking?" Vera asked in shock.

* * *

Allie sat alone, isolated, rethinking about what she did.

It's been a week since she attacked Marie and she didn't regret a single thing, there's no way she'd let that piece of work reign the inmates.

The door rattled, it opened and revealed Jake standing in the door way.

"Your week's up Novak, you can go back to general," Jake said. Allie smiled and sat up, leaving the slot. 

She noticed Rita also stepping out, the two shared a kind look and both were escorted back home.

Allie was approaching her unit and walked inside, she ran over to Ruby's cell and saw her sitting with Rita talking. Allie opened the door and the sisters looked up.

"Sugartits! You're out," Ruby smiled, sticking her tongue out. 

"Thank you for what you did Allie, if it wasn't for your bravery she would of been burnt," Rita thanked. 

"It's okay, I wasn't gonna let Marie get to you," Allie explained, sitting down on the bed next to Ruby with Rita on the other side.

The three shared their thoughts and began to feel much better, it's been a dark couple of weeks.

"I can't believe that bitch is in charge again, surly someone's gonna do something," Ruby hoped.

"I would if I wasn't getting out tomorrow..." Rita sighed.

"I shouldn't of challenged her so soon, I found out a few days ago that my charges for Brody have been dropped. It was self defence," Allie explained.

Ruby's face lit up with joy as she heard the news.

"True?" Ruby asked, jumping around. 

Rita laughed at the couple. "And I've arranged for you to be transferred to Barnhurst, Boomer's tagging along too," Rita added.

"Good... We're not safe as long as Marie's in charge, when are we leaving?" Ruby asked.

"Hopefully next week, Ms Bennett and Mr Jackson have pushed you to the top. You'll be safe from Marie in no time, I promise," Rita pledged, hugging Ruby tightly. Allie laughed and joined the bundle of love and warmth.

* * *

'I THOUGHT YOU CAME ALONE' - 3:00PM.

Vera bit her lip in suspense as she thought about what she should send back, today she has the day off work to take some time for herself. In the time she's had today she took Grace back from Bridget and Franky, Ferguson may not be a threat anymore.

'I didn't know Will followed me, I swear' - 3:01PM.

'YOU AREN'T LYING TO ME, RIGHT?' - 3:03PM.

Vera felt offended after reading that text. 

'Of course not, I was wondering if we could continue our conversation? There's some things I need to know' - 3:03PM.

Joan replied almost immediately. '1AM, BURIAL SITE' - 3:03PM.

Vera wondered why she wanted to meet at... That place? Surly she'd want to forget about it but she is Joan Ferguson after all so it's not out of the ordinary.

'Okay, see you there' - 3:03PM.

* * *

"Come on Connors... It's time," Ms Miles ordered as she waited outside her cell for the sisters to say their final goodbyes. 

Ruby placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders and brushed the hair out of her face, feeling proud of her blood.

"Like I said before, stay safe. Your's and Allie's parole is very soon, stay clear of any trouble and protect each other. I'll see you soon," Rita assured.

Ruby nodded and hugged Rita for the final time before Ms Miles called Rita's name, Rita took once last look at Ruby before leaving her cell and unit.

After a while, Rita and Ms Miles were standing at the final gate of the prison. Rita took in the fresh outside air and sighed, smiled at Ms Miles and walked through the open gates and into the open.

A breeze brushed her hair from her face, she left Wentworth with her mind clear. Her family is safe, her friends are safe, that's all she cares about. And now she can return to Vera and hopefully build their relationship more.

Rita waited awhile for her work partners to pick her up, a black car drove to her and stopped. Rita confronted it and looked inside to see a detective she recognised, she tapped the window and opened the door, stepping inside and sitting next to her. 

"Thanks for pickin' me up Judy," Rita grinned. 

"All good, let's head on back home," Judy replied, meaning back to witness protection. She started the car and drove out of the prison, Rita took once last glance at Wentworth.

* * *

The time was exactly 1:AM, it was a cold night in the bush. Vera stood over the ground of Ferguson's presumed grave, something haunted her... Something bad was here, how could Ferguson just kill some innocent woman just for her own survival?

This made Vera question herself... Could she do the same? Was she in anyway like her?

_"The very fact that you could even ask that question means, you're not"_

Bridget's phrase repeated in her head over and over, she snapped out of her trance as she noticed a tall figure standing ten feet away from her under the trees. The moon light revealed Ferguson's dark expression, Vera gulped as she escapee moved forward.

They were now close, once again with no one around... 

Vera managed to find the courage to speak first. "I need to ask one thing, will you ever harm my child?" Vera asked straight up. 

Joan's face didn't change, her eyebrows drooped down. Joan opened her mouth to say her reply. Jake hid amongst the trees in the dark, in the shadows, aiming his gun at Joan's direction. 

BANG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!
> 
> Let me know if you want more chapters.


	11. Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the broken trust each character has for each other.
> 
> Broken trust between Joan and Vera, Vera and Jake, and Ruby and Marie.

The leaves were stained with blood, the body was lying on the cold hard floor. 

Vera was in shock, she couldn't move nor speak. Did that really just happen, are they okay? Joan stared at Jake on the floor with hatred, the gun smoke flaring filling the air. 

Vera turned around to Ferguson, jaw still opened. She was trembling like crazy, she had to see if Grace's father was okay. Vera ran over to Jake who was face down, Vera panicked as she realised that it could be possible that he's been shot in a fatal area.

Vera bent down and carefully turned Jake's lifeless body over, she examined him closely. Ferguson frowned as she watched the two from behind, placing the gun back in her pocket. There were no bullet wounds in his head or chest but in his shoulder, Jake groaned in agony as Vera touched the wound. Blood stained his hoodie.

"Vera... Why are you doing this?" Jake asked in pain.

Vera ignored his question as she pulled her phone out of her pocket but hesitantly typed in 000, was this a smart thing to do? What if the police find Ferguson at the scene?

"I... I don't know what to do," Vera cried, staring into Jake's sad eyes. 

"You know what she's capable of, call the police on her!," Jake begged.

Joan confronted the scene, staring down at Jake with disgust. How dare he try to kill her... Again?

"You fucking bitch..." Jake angrily said. 

Joan lifted her eyebrow and smirked, enjoying the sight of pain. Shooting Jake was her revenge, now The Freak needs to observe Vera Bennett's actions. Will she save him like she saved her? 

"I should be dead, shouldn't I?" Joan smirked.

Jake rolled his eyes and focused back on Vera who was frantic.

Lots of thoughts raced through Vera's mind at once, will she save the man she's hated for such a long time? The man who betrayed her for Ferguson's help? The father of her daughter? 

Vera typed '000' into the phone and hovered her finger over the dial button. Joan and Jake watched her with suspense.

_"Whatever happens your humanity always wins out, is that it?___ Vera pressed the button and held the phone to her ear, she looked back up at Joan with fear as she heard the voice on the other line and back at Jake. "I need an ambulance now..." 

* * *

It's been two hours since Jake was shot by Ferguson in the shoulder and him and Vera were in hospital, Vera felt like it was the least she could do to comfort the father of her child.

Jake was visibly frustrated by Vera's decisions to keep contact with Joan.

"Why are you doing this Vera? You know her, you know what she's like," Jake asked.

"Because she's changed and I can see that now," Vera assured.

"She held a gun to our daughters head for fucks sake!" Jake yelled.

Vera looked around for anyone insight, the room was empty. Vera turned back at Jake with frustration, he rolled his eyes.

"I don't care Vera, Ferguson can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned," Jake replied.

Vera shook her head in disgust and stood up from the chair and left the room, leaving Jake by himself.

Vera stepped out of the building and into the car park, many thoughts raced through her head. Was it the right decision to protect Ferguson and if it isn't, how is she going to pay? Surly Jake and Will won't let this go and will turn Joan in sooner or later but if they do... Will Ferguson reveal their little secret too?

Has Joan really changed for the better? Vera often thought ever since the truth of her "demise" came out if Ferguson is playing her to make her think that she's changed and isn't a threat anymore just to play them in the end. What if Ferguson is playing mind games once again for revenge?

But what if Vera's wrong and Ferguson has changed her outlook? How will she convince Jake and Will that she's no longer the psychopath they once knew years ago? 

As Vera confronted her car and unlocked the door, Joan watched Vera in the shadows behind a tree outside the building. She wore her usual heavy clothing with a hoodie covering her face, squinting her eyes with curiosity. 

Joan always hides in the shadows, watching your every move.

* * *

Allie and Ruby sat on the bed together, hands placed on each others legs.

Today is the day the two of them will be transferred, all the fear of being targeted by Wentworth's evil monsters was nearly eradicated but there always will be a threat waiting on the other side in this place.

Ruby appeared worried as she slowly paced back and fourth, Allie watched her with concern.

"You okay Roobs?" Allie asked with concern.

"Yeah..." Ruby lied, ignoring eye contact.

Allie rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, rubbing back and fourth. 

"What's up?" Allie asked, sighing. 

Ruby stopped all movement and looked up, biting her lip.

"I'm just paranoid, about Marie," Ruby confessed.

Allie frowned at Ruby, as far as she's concerned Marie's not a threat. They're leaving the prison today, why would she be afraid of her?

"What about her?" Allie asked.

"You know she won't let this grudge go with Danny's death, what if she tries something? What if she's got something planned for us?" Ruby asked.

Allie shook her head. "Marie's not going to try anything, she has the duties of being Top Dog to attend to. We're going to leave and there's nothing Marie or anyone can do to stop us," Allie reassured. 

Ruby accepted the truth and stood up, leaving the cell to begin packing her belongings and to think about the life she's about to live on the outside in a matter of weeks.

Rita will be waiting for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Who Hides In The Shadows!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the feedback, because of the readers and the comments and of course kudos I've extended this to Chapter 18!
> 
> Keep the kudos coming as they inspire me to write chapters quicker.


	12. Self Reflection

It was 3:32 in the afternoon, Vera stood at Bridget's door step. She lifted her fist to knock the door but hesitated, she took a while to pull herself together and knocked on the door briefly.

Vera looked around her surroundings, tightening her lips awkwardly. The door opened and Vera jumped in surprise, she saw Bridget chuckling in the doorway.

"Vera! Didn't expect to see you till next week, do you need me to baby sit Grace again?" Bridget asked.

"Not today, I was actually wondering if I could speak to you about something...?" Vera asked awkwardly. 

Bridget raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Of course! Come in," Bridget smiled, welcoming Vera in as she guided her inside.

Vera smiled as she stepped inside and looked around, half expecting to see Franky lurking around. 

"Franky's at work right now so we have the place to ourselves, be as vocal as you please," Bridget laughed as she went to her kitchen and opened the cupboard, taking out two glasses and placing them on the counter as Vera sat on the other side.

Bridget walked over to her fridge and opened it, grabbing a bottle of pinot and placing it down on the counter to pour some into each glass.

"You'll need this after I spill the beans," Vera laughed as she took the glass and clinked it with Bridget's, smiling as she sipped.

The two drank silently, then Vera compiled herself to explain everything.

"I'm in a sticky situation Bridget... I don't know what to do or how to explain," Vera spoke.

Bridget watched Vera curiously, it felt like that she was having a session with a client at work.

"Go ahead, say anything. I'm an open book," Bridget assured.

Vera sipped her wine again before opening up, she couldn't believe she was about to say this. 

"I'll start from the beginning... I'm warning you this is quite shocking," Vera warned.

Bridget nodded and signalled for her to come at her with information.

"The night Doyle and Ferguson escaped there was plan involving Mr Jackson, Mr Stewart, and Novak to put Ferguson inside one of the workshop boxes instead of Allie who was going to go instead..." Vera revealed, gulping. She was preparing herself to reveal the darker side of the story.

Bridget listened with anticipation. "Go on Vera," She smiled.

"When the boxes arrived at the drop off point Will took Ferguson's box and... Took matters into his own hands, he tried to kill her," Vera added.

Bridget glared at Vera with a blank expression. "Did he manage to do it?" Bridget asked, placing her hands on her chin.

"He buried Joan alive... Months after I was being stalked by who I thought was Ferguson who I made my opinion clear about, Will confessed what he did to me and I decided not to tell the police so I got involved in a conspiracy with him and Jake. One night we went back to the burial site to see if Ferguson was dead, Will found the box and opened it to who we thought was Ferguson so we assumed she was dead," Vera explained.

Bridget seemed shocked but made sure she collected herself, the last thing Vera needs is a bad reaction on her behalf. 

"The stalker began to blackmail us three and sent us pictures of us at the grave, we had to pay five hundred grand. Murphy was the blackmailer and before I could give her the money Channing shot her, I stole her phone and factory reset it. We thought it was over until Ferguson visited my house weeks ago, she's alive..." Vera concluded.

Bridget was surprised by this story, it was like a horror movie. She thought Ferguson was long gone and now she's back and more dangerous than ever, or she assumed so?

"But she's changed and I don't want anyone to harm her, does that make me... Crazy?" Vera asked, holding back tears.

Bridget smiled and placed her hand on Vera's, the mother looked up and closed her eyes. The tears began to roll down her face.

"Ferguson is a manipulator, she's playing with your emotions so you won't turn her in. Every time you feel emotionally attached to her remind yourself that this is what she does to survive, she doesn't care about anyone but herself," Bridget explained.

"No... Bridget she's changed, she's exactly like she was when I visited her in the psychiatric hospital. For once she has emotions and a personality," Vera said sadly. 

"I respect your opinion but if I were you I'd be careful until you know for sure whether she's different or not," Bridget suggested.

Vera agreed with Bridget, it's better to be safe than sorry. 

"Remember I'm always going to be here for you, whenever you need me Vera," Bridget smiled.

Vera opened her eyes and nodded, wiping the tears off her face.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me, after everything she's done you're protecting her Vera?" Will asked Vera with Jake standing under the staircase.

Vera looked to her feet with an embarrassed expression, Jake shook his head with disappointment.

"She was lynched and buried alive and has been homeless for over a year, she's... Changed, she could of hurt me when we met up but she didn't. She could of killed you there and then Will but she didn't," Vera spoke up defensively. 

"Explain to me why she had a gun on her, she's psycho not psychic as many say... How could she predict I was about to shoot her? Surly she was going to use the gun on something else if I wasn't there, how do you explain that?" Jake challenged.

Vera rolled her eyes, Will agreed with Jake and absolutely disagreed with Vera's claims that The Freak has changed. 

"Ferguson doesn't change Vera, she has a dark and fucking twisted motive for everything. She's playing you, don't be so naive," Will explained. 

"And why would she do that?" Vera asked, crossing her arms. 

Will and Jake glared at each other. "Because she's using your trust as a way to stay safe on the outside," Jake said.

"Oh for gods sake I've had enough of Bridget telling me this and now you're doing the same?" Vera groaned.

"Well I can't believe you can't see through Ferguson's plans yet! She held a fucking gun to Grace's head," Jake yelled.

"That was before we came to an understanding! I am not going to forget what she did and I will never forgive her for what did to my baby but she's shown me a different side to her, all she needs is some understanding," Vera explained.

"This is fucked," Jake shook his head, storming away and leaving Will and Vera alone.

Will stepped closer to his friend, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so hard on you. You've been through enough," Will apologised.

Vera placed her hand over Will's and shoved him gently. 

"You don't have to be sorry Will... You're right, I am being naive. I need more than my gut instincts to know for sure if Ferguson's isn't a threat anymore," Vera assured.

"Fuck I should of done the job properly so long ago... If she was dead none of this would be happening," Will remarked.

"Murder isn't the answer Will," Vera corrected.

"Well like I said before as long as she's still breathing she will never leave us in peace," Will replied.

The pair went silent for a while, thinking about this... Mess. 

"I have an idea..." Vera spoke up. Will became alerted and signalled for her to continue.

"It's time to stop holding in what we want out, we need to talk things through..." Vera explained.

"What do you mean?" Will shrugged.

Vera paused and broke a little smile of determination. 

"You, me, Jake, and Ferguson... We talk things out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Vera right about Joan, has she changed?
> 
> The next chapters focus on Will and Jake accepting Vera's decisions with Ferguson and then holy moly... A police chase involving Rita and Joan!
> 
> Vote down below, do you want Ferguson redeemed in this book or not?


	13. Joan's Heart

Bridget spread the soothing soft fabric across the couch, making the lounge room as presentable as possible. She wondered how today's therapy session will go down, she will literally have one of the most dangerous criminals in Australia in her house any minute now.

Bridget bent back up and put her hands on her waste, double checking everything. She turned around and saw Franky walking out of the hallway, giving her a concerned look.

Franky confronted her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek, placing her hand on Bridget's shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. 

"You think this is smart?" Franky asked with worry.

Bridget shrugged. "Well who knows, I'm doing this for Vera. She needs to talk," Bridget replied.

"Vinegar tit- I mean Ms Bennett has been through a lot, do you think she's thinking straight? How in the world could she trust Ferguson after what she's done to Bea?" Franky asked in disbelief.

Bridget nodded, somewhat agreeing.

"I don't know... But hopefully we'll get progress today, possibly closure," Bridget hoped.

"Well we all thought we got closure when we found out that they "found The Freak dead", the bitch is like a cockroach. Anyways I need to get to work, save me some dinner babe?" Franky said as she kissed Bridget on the lips. 

"Of course Franky, see you tonight," Bridget laughed, smiling as she watched the love of her life leave the house with a smile on her face.

Seeing Franky with joy filled Bridget's heart with warmth and love, no matter the situation. Bridget promises herself that whatever comes out of tonight's session, she will keep the love in her heart strong. Ferguson will not win again.

Bridget walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle and a glass from the cabinet, pouring herself a glass to tide her over before the meeting.

Ten minutes later, the door knocked. Bridget's eyes widened as she placed the glass down on the counter and walked towards the front door, placing her hand on the knob and opening it to reveal Vera, Will, and Jake standing in the doorstep. 

"We're here," Vera sighed, preparing herself.

Bridget grinned and welcomed the three in, guiding them to the couches with a coffee table in front of them. On the counter were four mugs of hot tea.

"Hot drinks, don't mind if I do," Jake grinned, grabbing the mug. 

"So... Are you ready?" Bridget asked, turning to Vera.

The three looked at each other, anticipating the future.

"I'm ready..." Vera said with a strong expression.

Bridget was proud of Vera's confidence, something she lacked many years ago. Before Will or Jake could reply, the door knocked. Three slow knocks... Everyone went silent and the atmosphere dropped, Bridget stood up slowly and left the three.

They all looked at each other and knew who it was... Their demon.

They heard the door close and heard footsteps approaching, Bridget guided the women to the seats. She stood still and emotionless, she finally decided to sit next to Bridget who was noticeably uncomfortable.

Everyone looked spooked, it was her... Joan Ferguson, in Bridget's house.

"We're all here..." Bridget smiled, gaining composure. 

The presence of Ferguson was putting everyone in a shield protecting them from The Freak, Ferguson noticed the disconnection but felt nothing. 

"The normal people would feel dreadfully... Offended by the reaction they are bringing to others in this very room," Joan said quietly, almost whispering as she cracked a small smile.

Joan turned her head from Vera and Jake and towards Will who was staring at her with hatred, everyone knew exactly what was going to happen.

"I heard the story of your guilt... Mr Jackson, terribly sorry," Joan spoke up sarcastically.

Will frowned and looked to his feet, ignoring Ferguson. Bridget ignored Joan's monologue and turned to Vera who was shaken.

"Vera, would you like to begin? Take all of what you've been holding in out, release it," Bridget encouraged.

Vera nodded and took a deep breath and glared at Will and Jake.

"Joan is broken... I know that now, I need you two to know it too. That's why I called this session," Vera explained.

Joan looked amused, she wasn't ready to show a vulnerable side yet, if she even has one...

"Oh she's broken alright and sometimes you can't fix things that are broken, she's pure poison," Will angrily said, watching Joan.

"You've proved yourself that you're capable of doing what the prisoners are capable of and more, my experience of being buried alive... Broke me but I'm back, I should be a rotting shell to you shouldn't I?" Joan questioned.

Will looked scared for his life but also had a sense of strength in him, he didn't reply.

"Will do you think your actions towards Ferguson were fair?" Bridget asked.

"She's cancer... She murdered Bea, she manipulated and crossed Kaz and Vera and not to mention that she got Jake to kill for her own benefit, if she was dead everything would finally pick up, that's why I thought killing her was fair for everyone. It was justice, pure justice," Will remarked.

"And look who's still lurking in the shadows..." Joan chuckled.

Will coldly stared at Joan. "Oh don't worry Joan, someone will kill you sooner or later. It's inedible," Will promise.

"Stop that Will!" Vera demanded as Jake watched the showdown awkwardly. 

"So you believe you were doing everyone justice by ridding them her?" Bridget asked Will.

Mr Jackson nodded as Ferguson raised her eyebrow.

"Joan... Vera here thinks you're trustworthy and that you've changed your... Twisted ways, is she correct?" Bridget asked, placing her fist on her chin. 

Joan swallowed and looked down, everyone watched eagerly for her side of the story.

"Being entombed in a box gave me... A time to reconnect with myself. I thought I was going to die alone and forgotten so therefore in my presumed final moments I reflected my actions from the past and questioned them, did I do what was right? Then I reflected on my past, my childhood... My abandonment. I had a realisation that all I needed was someone to understand me, to love me... And I never got that, not once in my life which drove me to commit crimes and even murder. Have I changed my 'twisted ways'? That remains to be seen," Joan answered darkly. 

Vera felt so saddened by Joan's story, she has deep problems which no one understood and was brushed under the mat for her being an unstable sociopath but that wasn't the case. Here sits a broken woman, someone who never got the love she deserves.

"I'll give you some understanding... Joan," Vera promised with a tear escaping. 

Joan looked up and watched Vera, she was confused beyond belief. Has someone seen through her?

Bridget, Will, and Jake watched the two women connect. Vera placed her hand towards Joan on the coffee table, waiting for hers to cover it. Joan lifted her arm and drew her hand closer to Vera's, very slowly. Vera could feel happiness for a while but soon that was broken, Joan hesitated when her hand was close to Vera's and placed it back in her lap.

Everyone was shocked, Joan has emotions... She was never who they thought, she's sane... But broken, very broken.

Ferguson, Vera, and Bridget have a therapy session to tie up unresolved tensions and remaining grudges.

Bridget understood Joan and wondered if Will and Jake did too, Jake appeared moved but Will remained the same.

"Will? What are your thoughts on Joan now?" Bridget asked softly. 

Will shook his head in denial and stood up from the seat, watching over Ferguson angrily. 

"You're no human... Your still a fucking psycho, you should just die and remain that way. Just... Die," Will growled, leaving the session and confronting the door. Slamming it. 

Vera was shocked, she couldn't believe Will could be so heartless. 

Joan was smiling but her eyes screamed 'Pain'. She stood up and thanked Bridget for the session and left... Vera placed her hands on her face and tried to stop herself from getting emotional.

The truth about Joan was finally revealed... She's in pain and she needs help, everyone has abandoned her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very emotional to write, Joan's broken and needs some understanding.
> 
> Comment to me your thoughts!


	14. Empathy

Bridget watched Vera as did she, they both knew who they were thinking about.

"So she has empathy..." Bridget sighed.

Vera nodded and fiddled with her fingers. "I knew it ever since we met up, I think the final burial was her wake up call," Vera explained.

"You might be right, she thought she could never come back from that fate so in her final moments she decided to fix herself and now that she's alive she's a changed woman," Bridget continued. 

Vera agreed, she was so happy that almost everyone saw the good in Joan. This session was a brilliant idea, despite Will's outburst. 

"Do you know how she escaped the box?" Bridget spoke up. 

Vera nodded and sipped her drink, placing it down and began the story. 

"Before she escaped she arranged her ally Officer Murphy to follow the box she was being transported in, she saw Will burying Ferguson so she dug her up in time," Vera revealed. 

"If it wasn't for Murphy Joan wouldn't be alive," Vera added.

Bridget understood everything now, it's like a weight's been lifted off everyone's shoulders. There's no more worrying about how Ferguson could be lurking in the shadows or watching their every move and they can finally move on.

"I really hope Will can understand this," Vera wished.

"His whole world's been turned around, he thought that he got rid of Ferguson for good and now she's back and suddenly different. He'd be feeling confused and frightened," Bridget explained.

"I guess... But he did take it too far when he told her she should die don't you think?" Vera asked curiously. 

"Well she has committed many actions which were... Morally wrong, he's still recovering," Bridget replied.

Vera acknowledged Bridget's theory and moved on. 

"It's a clean slate Vera, it will take time for him to recover but I'm sure he'll come to his senses," Bridget assured.

* * *

"This is fucked..." Will said angrily at Jake who was sitting on the other side of the table in the governors office.

Jake remained silent and bit his lip, refraining from saying anything to upset Will.

"She killed people, fucked over you, Kaz, Vera, Franky, and me and you're all convinced that she's changed!" Will continued as he stood up from the chair and walked over to the window, watching the yard outside. 

"You know Vera told me she's visiting her again by the bridge!" Will added with rage.

Jake swallowed nervously and desperately thought of something to say, he's on both Vera and his side but he can't choose one to stick with. 

"Look... It may seem impossible now but what if Ferguson's telling the truth?" Jake challenged.

"Are you saying you believe her?" Will asked, turning his head to Jake and crossing his arms.

Jake shrugged and opened his mouth but nothing came out, Will shook his head in disgust and turned back around. 

"I should go and kill the bitch this very minute because if it wasn't for her..." Will paused.

Jake listened for Will to continue his sentence but he cut it short, there was an awkward silence for a while before one of them spoke up. Will stormed over back behind his desk and placed his hand on the telephone.

"I'm gonna inform the police of her whereabouts," Will revealed, picking up the phone.

"Will no!" Jake demanded.

Will ignored the officer and pressed the 0 key three times, the phone rang and Jake watched him with anticipation. The line was answered and Will spoke before the man could. 

"I have information about the whereabouts of ex Governor Joan Ferguson," Will revealed.

* * *

"Joan..." Vera said, approaching the woman who was looking over the bridge motionlessly. 

Ferguson watched the peaceful river waters, it made her feel... Relaxed and content. 

"Joan can you hear me?" Vera asked.

Ferguson cracked a small smile and turned around, facing the smaller woman who was watching her with worry. 

"It was your idea... Wasn't it?" Ferguson assumed.

Vera licked her lips with worry and nodded, Ferguson chuckled and turned back around.

"Why exactly?" Joan asked curiously.

Vera moved closer to Ferguson and stood next to her, also observing the river below.

"We needed to get a few things straight... Jake and Bridget believe you, it's just Will who needs to understand," Vera explained.

"He won't understand, Vera. Not now, not ever," Joan replied blankly. 

Vera frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"It's not obvious to you?" Joan questioned.

Vera shook her head, wondering what she was implying. 

"Because I'm... The Freak in his eyes," Joan explained.

Joan looked into Vera's eyes, giving her the answer with just looks alone. Vera now understood what she meant, she means that Will won't ever accept her because he's used to seeing Joan as a ruthless and crazed psychopath... A Freak, who he thought he rid everyone of. 

"But you're not anymore, I know that now and I understand it," Vera assured.

"Did you mean what you said...? About... Understanding me?" Joan double checked.

"Of course, no one was ever there for you but I promise I will be. We can have a new start, you can live with me, you can meet Grace... Properly," Vera suggested.

Joan's smile reappeared, she felt a warmth in her chest. It was her heart coming back from the dead, she can love again.

"I'd like that..." Joan smiled.

Vera placed her hand on Joan's shoulder, the sunset made the water glitter.

"I'm so glad we've reconciled," Vera happily said.

Joan turned to Vera, delaying her response. 

"As do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a clean slate... For now.
> 
> Leave your thoughts! <3 <3


	15. The Greater Good

"I think giving you the chance to be with Grace may help you in my opinion, it may give you positive memories about..." Vera paused.

Joan looked up from the edge and back at Vera, holding back the emotions she knows can't come out. 

"Jianna?" Joan asked.

Vera nodded awkwardly, she felt bad for Joan and the way her relationship with that Blackmoor prisoner ended.

"And Doreen, I know you two had a connection... You did kill Jess to protect Joshua," Vera reminded.

Joan swallowed and felt a lump in her throat, she felt sick to her stomach. Ferguson hated thinking back to that day where Jess attempted to murder Doreen's baby which drove her to kill Jess, Joan didn't have the feeling of sickness a few years ago but now she does as she's changed. 

"I didn't have to do that, I could of negotiated her out of it... I was being very stupid, I wasn't using my brain," Joan shamefully explained.

"No, you had to do it. She was a child killer, you did the right thing," Vera assured.

Joan chuckled a little hearing Vera say something as morbid as that, she agreed with murder. 

"I never thought you would ever agree with my actions," Joan laughed.

"Everything you do is for the greater good, isn't that what you told me?" Vera asked.

"Even what I did to Smith?" Joan challenged.

Vera looked down and went silent, thinking of what to say and how to back that up. She doesn't want to hurt Joan's feelings.

"We all make mistakes... But I think Bea's death was a blessing in disguise, she was unhappy and was convinced she lost everyone," Vera explained sadly.

"And this may sound a bit morbid but you helped Bea find peace," Vera added, flashing back to seeing Bea in the prison.

"I don't think I ever... Despised Smith at all, I respected her strength and somewhat understood it. I understood her," Ferguson spoke up.

Vera could tell Joan hated talking about Bea because of the guilt from killing her, this made her feel bad.

"She was strong..." Vera nodded.

The two remained silent, allowing the warmth touch their pale skin. Ferguson realised that this is what freedom feels like, not the darkness of a tent or the gloominess of the cold streets.

Joan suddenly became alert when she heard sirens coming closer quicker than ever, Vera also became concerned. 

"They can't be here..." Vera assured with an insecure voice.

Joan frowned and turned around to the road behind them on the top of the bridge, Joan saw the road below the bridge and saw multiple police cars coming closer. Joan turned around to her left and saw one in her presence, driving full speed towards the two. 

Joan quickly turned back at Vera and stared into her eyes with darkness, Vera set her up.

"Joan no! I didn't..." Vera panicked as she asked herself whether to run or stay with Ferguson. 

"You betrayed me... You set me up so the police could find me," Joan coldly accused as she looked both ways, police cars were surrounding the two. Joan breathed heavily as she turned towards the edge of the bridge, she took one final look at the police jumping out the cars before stepping up onto the ledge. 

The water below was daunting but Ferguson knew what she had to do, she closed her eyes and jumped off the edge, falling straight down.

* * *

"Escapee Joan Ferguson was believed to have been murdered by Derek Channing but just last night the ex Governor was spotted at a bridge in an unknown location by police who couldn't catch her as she was reported to have jumped off the edge and into the water below, police are currently searching Melbourne streets. If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of Joan Ferguson please contact the police," The news reporter announced.

Vera sat on the couch alone as Grace was at Bridget's because she has to work, tears forming in her eyes. Joan is convinced Vera has broken her trust and it hurt the governor to an unbelievable extent, Vera pledged that she would look after her and it has to have gone wrong once again.

Throughout the rest of yesterday and today, Vera has been thinking about who could of possibly knew that the two of them have been meeting up? The only people she is aware about is Will, Jake, and Bridget and surly they wouldn't want to put her in danger along with Joan now that they're aware of her situation. 

The time was 7:00AM and Vera's shift starts at 7:30, she stood up and turned the TV off, walked out the front door and locked it then confronted her car. 

She sat inside with her hands on the steering wheel for a few minutes, she couldn't bring herself to go into work.

Vera finally got over her feelings and started the car, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. As she passed the neighbour hood, she could see an unidentifiable figure standing ahead on the footpath with a hoodie. Vera clenched her eyes as the person turned around and revealed themselves to be Joan, Vera's eyes widened. She wanted to jump out of the car to talk but there was no time, she sighed and continued on.

Twenty minutes later, Vera arrived at the prison and entered inside and passed the security checks. Her first focus is to find Will and ask him about the police, Vera put her belongings in the locker at the staff room and saw Will enter. Vera frowned and confronted the larger guard, crossing her arms and was unimpressed.

"You told them didn't you?" Vera asked firmly.

Will was dumbfounded by the sudden change of currents and nodded, he figured Vera would find out sooner or later.

"Why? You know if they prove I was there with her they'll arrest me!" Vera asked angrily. 

"I don't want you to get in trouble Vera it's Joan, she needs to be locked away for good. You know that!" Will explained.

Vera couldn't believe Will, did he forget what came out in the session?

"She's changed for gods sake!" Vera yelled.

"She hasn't!" Will shouted back, alarming Vera.

Will closed his eyes and sighed, regaining his composure while taking breaths.

"She's fucking cancer... She's gonna come for all of us sooner or later, she has a plan," Will spoke up.

"You're so sucked into this illusion of her being a Freak that you can't see the clearer picture, open your eyes!" Vera demanded.

"How about you open your eyes! She's manipulating you," Will repeated.

"For the final time, she is not. Get that into your mind," Vera shook her head, passing him and walking out of the locker room.

* * *

The doorbell rang, Vera turned her head from Grace in the cot and walked over and opened it to reveal Joan standing in the doorway with an evil and cold look, similar to what she saw in the prison.

"Joan! We need to talk," Vera jumped.

"There's nothing to talk about, let me in Vera," Joan replied, almost demanding to let her inside.

Vera gulped and stood aside, allowing the tall woman into her home. Vera followed Joan in as if Ferguson knew more than Vera did about her own home, Vera awkwardly swallowed and felt a lump in her throat.

The two approached the living room, Joan turned around to observe her surroundings.

Joan turned around to face Vera, raising her eyebrow. 

"I didn't call the police, I wouldn't do that to you," Vera promised.

Joan smiled and chuckled, turning away and strolled across the room slowly. 

"Ha... I know you wouldn't but Will Jackson and Jake Stewart, it's quite a coincidence that both of them are aware of my whereabouts and when us two have our... Little chats the police arrive, connect the dots Vera," Joan explained.

Vera shook her head in confusion, asking to elaborate.

"It's because of your friendship with them that my life is being put on the line, I can't do this anymore... It's time that I take matters into my own hands and deal with them myself," Joan replied.

Vera gasped and moved closer to Joan, placing her hands on her shoulders only to have them brushed off. 

"Please don't do this... Don't go back to the old days Joan, don't go back to Wentworth," Vera pleaded.

"I'm sorry Vera but this has to be done, for the greater good," Joan apologised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've had stuff going on.
> 
> Leave your thoughts!


	16. Her Mind

_This can't be for the greater good... She doesn't know what she's talking about ___

_Wait... I'm wrong, she does know what she's talking about... Joan's smart, but is she being smart right now? ___

_ No, she's not being smart. ___

_The only thing taking revenge on Will and Jake will do is send Joan straight back to... That place and the horrors, has she forgotten what happened to her?___

_Wasn't being lynched and buried alive enough for that woman? If she goes back and nearly gets herself killed again I don't know how many times I can save her! She can't die... ___

_ I still wonder why I did it... Why I saved Joan after everything and my feelings towards her those few years ago. I hated her with all my heart, now I care for her. What does this mean? ___

_ What is that supposed to mean? ___

_ Is it respect is it a motherly instinct coming out of me? _

_ Is it love...? ___

Vera sighed and undressed herself, leaning into the shower and turning the taps on to run a lukewarm temperature water flow to step inside and relax in for a couple of minutes. She stopped and watched herself in the mirror, undoing her hair from it's tight pony tail and letting in flow over her shoulders. 

Vera stood still for longer, observing herself and the woman who she's become. 

_"Whatever happens, I won't let Joan get sucked into that broken system," Vera told herself firmly, breathing out and stepping inside the shower. ___

* * *

Joan stood high above the blazing fire, staring down at the burning coal and the flying ashes and ember filling her surroundings. She's a phoenix, she rises.

"Everyone who betrayed me will pay." 

"I will begin with Will Jackson, I want... Revenge for what he did to me." 

"That man turned me into a weak, vulnerable, imbecile and he's not escaping this coffin." 

Joan snapped out of her inner mind when she saw the fire grow bigger and stronger. Her crew confronted her and stared at her with fear, they knew the look she was letting off was a warning not to make her angry in any sort of way. 

Joan observed the ten outcasts watching her from the other side of the fire, she scanned for a specific one. 

"Jianna... Step forward," Joan ordered, watching her closest partner emerge from the group. 

Jianna is a powerful woman who was abandoned on the streets many years ago by her parents, she is twenty eight years old. She may be young but she's smart. Joan found Jianna and took her into her arms, just like she did to the... Other Jianna. 

"I need you to do something for me..." Joan began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter showcasing Vera and Joan's situation after last chapter and sets up the last two chapters and where the story goes from here.
> 
> Will Joan come after Will and revert back to her old ways?


	17. She's Gone

"Joan?" Vera asked, finally getting a hold of her phone.

There was no reply, obviously Ferguson was holding something back from her. 

"Joan... Please, please answer me. I need to know that you're okay," Vera begged.

Still no reply, Vera's heart began to race and a tear began to seep down her cheek.

"Please talk to me!" Vera cried.

The phone began to beep, Vera saw that Ferguson hung up on her. Vera breathed heavily, trying to contain her anger. 

Suddenly, the anger was released as Vera slammed her hand on the bench. She slammed it another three times before breaking down and placing her head into her arms, crying. 

"Please come back..." Vera weeps.

There was no way Vera was going to just give up, she turned on her phone and called Will's number. It dialled for a minute before Will picked up and greeted Vera.

"Have you seen her?" Vera asked, jumping to the case.

Will sighed and replied after a few seconds. "No, why?" Will asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"She's missing, I haven't seen her ever since you called the police," Vera defensively replied.

"You know I had to, Vera," Will explained.

"Well you didn't and now she's missing and I want to know where she is," Vera growled.

"Who cares, let's hope she's found dead," Will chuckled.

Vera twitched her nose in anger, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"F... F, fuck you Will!" Vera shouted, hanging up the phone and slamming it on the counter angrily.

After a moment of silence and wondering, a light bulb went off in Vera's head. She began to call Bridget, waiting anxiously.

"Hey Vera! What's up?" Bridget asked.

"Bridget, have you seen or heard from Ferguson?" Vera asked desperately.

"No I haven't, what's going on?" Bridget asked curiously.

Vera rolled her eyes. "Will called the police on us and she jumped off a bridge when they arrived, I haven't seen her since."

"I wouldn't worry Vera, she's probably laying low until the dust settles," Bridget assured.

"She thinks I'm involved with the police and I need to talk to her," Vera sadly added.

"Great... This can't be good," Bridget sighed.

Vera frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Ferguson could be planning something undercover... This could risk her reverting back to the..." Bridget explained.

"The Freak," Vera continued.

Before Vera could continue again, someone knocked on her door. Vera jumped up from the seat and hung up on Bridget without saying goodbye and confronted the door, technically running towards it.

She quickly put her hand on the knob and opened the door slowly to reveal a woman standing in front of her, Vera looked up and saw the face. It's Rita Connors...

"Oh... Rita," Vera laughed.

"Who were you expecting tonight?" Rita chuckled.

Vera's smile faded, perhaps she should tell Rita about Joan. Maybe Rita could help track her down by secretly using her police gear.

"Come in, I need to talk to you," Vera revealed.

Rita raised her eyebrows and nodded, stepping inside as Vera welcomed her in. The two sat on the couch together, Rita looked up to Grace who was obviously inside the cot.

"How's the little one?" Rita asked, signalling towards Grace.

Vera smiled with love and immediately snapped into motherhood. "She's amazing," Vera replied.

"So what did you want to talk about? I'm getting curious," Rita chuckled.

"Right! Um... I'd like to talk to you about someone from my past who's changed my life a couple of weeks back," Vera explained.

"That's a load full," Rita replied.

"It is indeed... Her name is Joan Ferguson," Vera began.

Rita's mouth opened slightly as she heard the name, the name she knew...

"I know about her, she was the governor a few years ago at Wentworth. Didn't she murder Bea Smith?" Rita asked.

Vera nodded, looking down at her feet awkwardly.

"Yeah, are you ready for me to... Unleash a whole story onto you?" Vera asked.

Rita nodded and lifted her finger and pointed towards herself.

"Come at me," Rita offered.

Vera smiled and began to explain the entire story of Joan Ferguson, from start to present. The mentoring, the betrayal, the imprisonment, the murder, the conspiracies, the blackmail and death, the return, and the reconciliation between the two.

"And now she's gone... I was wondering if you could somehow, track her down? Just so I can see where she is?" Vera asked.

Rita shook her head. "If I do that the police department I work with can track down my actions and uncover the secret behind Joan's case, they think she's dead. It's better to leave her like this," Rita refused.

Vera understood everything Rita said, it's better to protect Ferguson rather than risk everything just for a little bit of information.

Vera's phone began to ring, she pulled it out of her pocket and saw who was calling her. It was Bridget. She accepted the call and held it to her ear as Rita watched.

"Vera... A body of a fifty or sixty year old woman was found tonight by police, she was hung... I think it might be her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they uncover Ferguson?
> 
> Find out in the last chapter.


	18. Redeemed - The Finale

"No..." Vera panicked, heart and head in pain by the burn of stress.

"It can't..." Vera cried, walking slowly towards the couch. Vera stood in front of the sofa and fell down onto it, dropping the mug she held in her hand as she read the news on her phone with her hand shaking.

'The body found in a local bush land area is believed to be Joan Ferguson, ex governor of Wentworth Correctional Centre who was believed to have been seen last week by a bridge with an unnamed accomplice'

Vera screamed in sorrow, squishing her face in her hands, rocking back and fourth.

"Joan... Joan!" Vera cried.

"No!" She screamed.

Vera felt the soft touch of somebody's hand on her shoulder, she jumped up and turned around to see Joan standing in front of her. 

"Vera... I'm okay," Joan assured, holding her hand out to calm her down.

Vera breathed heavily as she sniffed her runny nose as tears, her heart began to pound harder.

"Wh... What!" Vera asked in disbelief, focusing on her breathing so she wouldn't faint. 

"Am I seeing things?" Vera asked.

Joan reached her hand out and held Vera's, running her thumb up and down lovingly. 

"No... I'm here, I'm alive," Joan assured.

Vera clenched her hand hard onto Ferguson's, she now knew she wasn't dead. She's okay and she's with her in the house.

"But I need to remain dead, Vera. I can't be seen alive," Joan explained.

"Bu... But you're not, everyone believes you're dead," Vera corrected.

"Everyone but Bridget, Jake... Mr Jackson," Joan added.

Vera opened her mouth slightly and nodded, looking down awkwardly. 

"Why?" Vera asked as if she didn't know.

"I'd rather stay undercover," Joan explained.

Vera understood what she meant and wanted to ask some more questions, only for Joan to turn around and confront the door. Vera ran over to her who was standing by the door. 

"Joan! You just got here!" Vera said. 

Joan sighed and turned around to face Vera, placing her hand on Vera's shoulder awkwardly.

"I... Need to take care of something, I'll be back," Joan promised.

"Um... Okay?" Vera said slowly, watching Ferguson give her one final smile before leaving.

* * *

Joan and her hench-woman Jianna stood behind Wentworth both with their hoodies up. Under the hoodie, Jianna wore a Wentworth guard uniform.

"Take this..." Joan said as she gave Jianna a card, an ID...

Jianna took the card from Joan and read it, the name was Jianna Smith. 

"What's this?" Jianna asked

"An identity, just to be sure they can't track your past," Joan explained.

Jianna nodded and put the card in her pocket, staring back at Joan.

"And this person was going to start her day as a new guard at Wentworth, she didn't expect to end up deceased the night before," Joan smirked.

"The body found hung... That was you?" Jianna asked.

Joan smiled and raised her eyebrow, pulling her hoodie to cover her face more. Joan pulled a gun out of her pocket and handed it over to Jianna who took it. 

"You understand the plan? You understand the specific directions inside the building to prevent getting caught with the gun?" Joan double checked.

Jianna nodded and waited for Ferguson's final approval, Joan smiled with admiration and signalled for her to go inside. Jianna nodded and turned around, walking out from behind the building. 

Joan watched Jianna leave, she then frowned at the thought of Vera in her mind. How will she react to what's about to happen to someone? Is this the right thing to do?

Joan shook her head and took a deep breath, snapping out of her thoughts. She put the black glasses on and wrapped her black scarf around her mouth and nose, she was unidentifiable.

* * *

Vera stepped inside the Governors Office which was now her's again... Will Jackson's decided to step down from the governorship and now Vera's back, she felt good to return to where she belongs. 

Vera confronted the black desk and sat down on the comfy leather chair.

_ "So what are your intentions? What's your little plan? Blackmail me...? Force me to resign so you can sit in this big chair you've coveted for years?"___

_ _ Vera frowned at the thought of that memory... That horrible day. Those were different times... Different circumstances, she's changed. __

_ _ Vera noticed Ms Miles and someone else outside the office, Vera signalled them inside. _ _

_ _ "Governor..." Ms Miles said, pointing beside her. _ _

_ _ "Ah yes! Ms Smith, I heard you were starting today," Vera smiled, allowing Jianna to sit down. _ _

_ _ Jianna smiled slightly and sat in front of Vera who was sorting out paperwork. _ _

_ _ "So I trust you've read all the rules and all that crap," Vera laughed. _ _

_ _ Jianna nodded awkwardly, Vera smiled and explained the shifts. _ _

_ _ "Okay then, I may um... Check the yard um, check out the prisoners," Jianna explained, voice trembling. _ _

_ _ "Alright then! You can get started right now, good luck for today," Vera wished, watching Jianna leave the office. _ _

* * *

_ __ _

__

Jianna watched Will patrol the yard, her hands were sweaty and refused to cease trembling. She was doing this for Joan... For her approval. 

She knew that whatever happens will land her in prison but she doesn't care, now is the time... Will buried her alive and left her for dead, no one deserves to die like that. 

"No one deserves to die like that..." Jianna whispered as she glared at Will who was on the other side of the yard while she was standing at the entrance. 

Jianna placed her hand inside her pocket and wrapped her fingers around the gun, almost pulling the weapon out until Vera walked out of the enterence and confronted Jianna 

She gasped quietely and let go of the gun, hoping no one saw anything.

"Ms Smith! How's it going so far? Any trouble?" Vera checked up. Jianna put a fake smile on and laughed. "Na not yet but there's always more to be had," Jianna sighed. 

"That's true, I'll speak to you later... I need a word with Will," Vera pointed, leaving Jianna standing alone. 

After a few minutes of observing Will and Vera chatting, Jianna began to confront Will who was now near the basketball courts. Jianna was less than three feet behind him, he didn't notice a thing...

All of a sudden she put her hand in her pocket and wrapped her elbow across the shorter man's neck, pulling him towards her and ripping the gun out of her pocket as she held it towards his head.

Will gapsed in horror as he knew exactly what was going on, Vera was shocked and placed her hand out in an effort to stop the situation. The prisoners created a ring around the scene, gasping in shock.

"All prisoners get back to your units now!" Jianna demanded, pointing the gun towards a few women who stepped back slowly.

Vera ran up to Jianna without thinking and jumped at her, wrapping her hand around Jianna's wrist only to have the gun placed on her forehead. Vera breathed heavily as she stopped what she was doing and put both her hands up, also stepping back. 

Will watched Vera fearlessly though he was very confused, Vera shook her head with anger. 

"Let him go..." Vera coldly demanded.

Jianna smiled and shook her head. "No can do Ms Bennett."

"What do you want?" Will shouted.

"Will don't..." Vera pleaded, witnessing the anger. 

"You know exactly what you've done..." Jianna whispered, pressing the gun harder on the side of his head.

Will tried to think about what could of triggered this... He doesn't even know the new guard. "I'll give you a hint... Joan Ferguson," Jianna revealed. 

Vera opened her mouth with tears flowing down her face, her heart was burning and beating hard.

"Did that freak send you?" Will asked, slightly laughing with disgust.

"You cunt... She's no freak, no one deserves what you did to her," Jianna spat. 

"Fuck you Freaklover!" A prisoner called out. 

Jianna looked up and raised her eyebrow at the blonde woman, she lost her mind and pointed the gun towards her and shot her blank in the head. The women gasped with fear. 

"Holy fuck..." A prisoner whispered. 

"Put the gun down!" Vera screamed. 

Jianna laughed and placed the gun back onto Will's head, putting her finger on the trigger. Vera and the prisoners watched with anticipation. 

"This is for Ferguson!" Jianna screamed, pressing down.

"BANG" The gun fired. 

Vera watched in horror, blood sprayed everywhere.

Joan hid behind the wall entering the yard, placing the gun back in her pocket as she took a final look at Jianna who was dead on the ground with blood spilling out of the side of her head. Luckily no one saw Ferguson and she was able to run away, most of the guards were in staff headquators. 

Will and Vera stared down at Jianna's body, relieved that it was over. 

"Who shot her...?" Vera whispered. 

* * *

Vera unlocked the door to her house and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She slumped back onto the wall, sighing. Her hair was messy, there was blood on her uniform. Will could of died, but he didn't. 

Who saved him?

Vera stood back up and walked into the kitchen, Bridget will be bringing Grace back in an hour. Vera's decided that she wants to resign from Wentworth for good, being a mother is much more important. 

She went to her kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of sharaz and a glass from the cupboard and placed them on the bench. She poured the beverage in the cup, as she did she noticed a note. 

Vera frowned and pulled it closer, reading carefully. 

'Dear Vera.'

'I shot her and saved Mr Jackson but all of this was my fault, no one else's.'

'Ever since I came to Wentworth, I had my sights set on revenge... Revenge on one person, Mr Jackson. He took Jianna's baby away, i believed it he was responsible for her death. I was wrong...'

'I'm not one to admit my actions but I've certanely made a change to the person I am, I don't want to be 'A Freak' anymore, I'm not who I used to be.'

'This is goodbye, for now. I will be leaving tonight but one day I will return and meet with you once again'

'I am no Freak, I am Joan' 

'Goodbye Vera, take care of Grace...'

A tear dropped on the paper, Vera sniffed and traced Joan's name with her finger.

* * *

Joan stepped inside the dark room, she was long gone from the prison and from Vera... From the people she once knew. 

Saying goodbye to Vera was difficult but was the right thing to do, it was for the greater good. 

She's rid most of the poison from her life and rid the haunting past from her, she's a new woman... Not The Freak everyone called her. 

It's not over though... Joan was aware that she has one last thing to do before moving on, one last breakthrough.

Joan moved closer to the figure who's back was faced at her, another step closer and another one.

She was five feet away, Joan stood still and prepared herself. 

"Smith..." Joan spoke up. 

The dark blue hoodied figure turned around slowly, Joan watched them with a smile. They finished turning around and was now facing her, they looked up slowly and revealed everything. 

Bea watched Joan with a cold but blank glare, her red hair was flaming through the cracks of light from the windows.

Two titans survived... Two titans join together and one is forgiven for their flaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!
> 
> Thank you for reading Who Hides In The Shadows for 18 chapters though it was originally 10 but I felt like it wasn't over and it definetely wasn't!
> 
> I'm not sure what the future holds for this story but if readers are still interested in this book then I'll write more, comment if that's what you'd like to see ;)


	19. Epilogue

Joan sat at the back of the plane, leaving the USA where she stayed for a year since saying goodbye to Australia for the presumably final time.

Everyone thought she was dead... Twice! One time was when they found 'her' body in the deep hole Will Jackson left her in and then the news story of the body of a woman hung by suicide who was confirmed to be Joan Ferguson but she was able to pay some of her contacts to rig the final DNA results.

Joan Ferguson is a survivor, she will do whatever it takes to stay on top but these days she does it with a different approach. She promised Vera, Will, and Jake that she's changed and all she needed in life was understanding and neutering and that's what she's gotten, From Vera. 

They don't need to fear her anymore, she's not The Freak... She is Joan.

This past year has been a time for Joan to think about many of the things she left behind since she's tied up all the loose ends of the past, including the most secretive loose end nobody but her knew about who is Bea Smith.

Vera was one of the people Joan thought about, will she see her again and if she will is Vera going to forgive her for leaving? It's been a long time and she promised on the note that she will be back one day, and today is the day...

What about Grace? The precious daughter of Vera's who will be turning one year old soon, such a small but big number at the same time. Joan loved the idea of living with Vera and taking care of the baby but at the same time they both knew that wasn't going to work as long as Joan was a criminal on the run, that's why Joan set up her second death and ran away for a year to remain off the grid hopefully to make a return under everyone's noses.

Joan admired Vera and her strength, development, and authority she's gained over the years. It's apparent that Ferguson unlocked a lot of Vera's potential but she couldn't fully bloom into the strong woman she is today without some of her soul within rising.

"One cannot deny the animal within..." Joan whispered as she peered out the small window.

Then there's Will... Is he ever going to understand who she is now? Killing Jianna that day was an act of redemption on her behalf for Will to hopefully find out one day, it's inevitable Vera will let it slip. What if Will still doesn't understand Joan's actions? What if she could be on all the news stations revealed that the police are hunting her down?

These are the things Joan thought of before sleeping at night, it kept her awake... Joan's number one enemy is her mind. That's why she liked getting inside others, to escape her own.

"Attention passengers, we will be descending shortly. Please keep your seatbelts on"

Joan looked down and placed her book down and buckled the seatbelt, pulling her hoodie tighter to cover her face. Despite not being recognized yet, there's always a risk around the corner waiting for you.

Today is the day Joan Ferguson returns, the day she returns for Vera...

* * *

"We're so sad to see you go Ms Bennett..." Boomer said sadly with Allie by her side on the other side of the fence.

Today is Vera's final day at Wentworth, she's decided to resign and move on with her life. 

"Well, sometimes in life we have to move on from our past for our own good," Vera smiled kindly, appreciating Boomer's kindness. 

She felt for the prisoner on an emotional level, her transfer she requested a year ago was denied and she has barely any old friends by her side anymore... At least she has new friends by her side and a new Top Dog which will take care of them since Marie was transferred by Will who’s current acting Governor, he’s gotten out of the dark hole Marie put him in.

"Yeah, we'll miss you ay. I hope you uh, have a good life without us," Boomer laughed, she felt like crying surprisingly.

Vera sadly sniffed and nodded, walking ahead from the bars and taking one last look at Wentworth. Today is Vera's new start, no more Wentworth...

"See ya Miss Bennett!" Prisoners called out.

Vera awkwardly waved goodbye and turned around slowly, walking out of the prisoner area and to the big black gate outside. Vera turned around and waved goodbye to Linda who was sad to see her go.

The gates closed, Vera felt like a prisoner being released. She could of went through the staff exit but she wanted to say goodbye to the women she knew for those many years she's been locked inside with them.

Vera took a deep breath and confronted her car which was parked near the prison, she used her keys to open the doors and sat inside, shutting the door.

She started the car and began to back out, driving towards the gate which opened. Leaving the prison was emotional, Vera let a small tear escape as she drove out of the area.

Being a prison guard through to Deputy Governor and then Governor has been an interesting journey of power, strength, terror, and even self discovery. She learnt that not everyone can be redeemed and life isn't as happy as it may seem, there's always darkness lurking behind the corner.

The sunset while driving on a busy road was comforting to Vera, there was a fair bit of traffic ahead so she took this moment to relax. She closed her eyes and breathed, remembering all the times.

"Corrections need more people like you"

"I believe in you Vera you just need to believe in yourself" 

"Vera you know I've always wanted to be more than just a mentor to you, I value our relationship."

"They stabbed me with a needle..."

"Last night didn't happen..."

"She's got vinegar tits!"

Vera jumped and snapped out of her thoughts as she feared the was drifting away in traffic, luckily the traffic was still there and she wasn't at risk of any sort of road rage or crashes. After an hour of waiting, the traffic cleared and Vera was beginning to move forward again.

* * *

Joan waited at Vera's front step, resisting knocking. 

She was so self conscious being back here, it was daunting... She hasn't been home for a long time but behind the weirdness of being back had comfort.

Joan lifted her fist and knocked three times, waiting for Vera to answer the door. 

The door opened and revealed someone who neither was expecting. A woman as tall as Joan stood and watched her with confusion, she had curly brown hair and had a fairly tough build.

"Can I help you?" Someone called out behind Joan. 

Vera watched the tall figure and Rita with confusion as they turned around, Joan revealed herself and Vera opened her mouth with shock.

"Joan..." Vera gasped. Joan smiled with amusement. 

"Hello Vera."


End file.
